Roses And Thorns
by Digi Yo
Summary: Yamato is sick of the fights between Mimi and him and decides to get into arranged marriage but the girl he is marrying is Takeru's love. And what about Mimi when she comes to know about all this? Complete chaos are created! Takari Mimato Taiora Daiyako.
1. I Need a Bride!

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter 1: I need a bride!**

Twenty four year old Yamato Ishida awoke and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still very dizzy from last night. He sat up slowly and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Last night…. It had been one of those many nights but yesterday it had been terrible….. She was not coming back now…. It was all coming back now flooding his memory

"You don't trust me, right?"

"She was here….."

"She had just come to leave a file which I had left."

"And drank coffee."

"As a guest….. She's a friend and nothing more."

"Do you think that I'm blind?"

"Well, then we should seriously break up. If we cannot have trust in our relationship then there is no point of having one."

"Well then bye Yamato"

And with that the girl of his dreams banged the door of my Washington apartment and left.

"Mimi…" Yamato murmured.

They had had many fights regarding this girl who worked with him. Yamato had never loved that girl. He had always loved Mimi. That girl, Clara was just a friend. But Mimi had never liked Clara and was always suspicious that there was something up between Clara and him. And last night it all went one step ahead and they broke up… for good.

Yamato got out of bed and slowly made his way towards the kitchen and began making coffee for himself. He wanted to forget Mimi. He had cried himself to sleep the last night. It could not go on like this. He had been thinking about this and he had come up with a solution….. one that he would not have in the wildest of his dreams thought he would like to try for.

He picked up his coffee and reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"  
>"Takeru…"<p>

"Hey Yamato you seem so tired. I can barely recognize your voice."

"Mimi and I had a fight."

"So, what is so serious about that you guys have fights every once in a week. You will make up by tomorrow I'm sure."

"No Takeru. This time it was a really big one and I told her that it is over and it really is over."

"But you loved her since we were in the Digital World. You just can't give up on her like this."

"She was becoming too suspicious and I…. I was just becoming uncomfortable with her."

"Oh!"

"Listen Takeru I have decided something."

"Uh…huh" All sorts of bad thoughts came to Takeru's mind. What was his brother planning to do?

"I need to forget Mimi.. completely. I want it to be like she was never with me."

"Forget a ten year old relationship?"

"Yeah. I want to forget it like a bad dream." Yamato took a deep breath before saying it. "So I want to get married Takeru."

"WHAT!" Takeru almost fell off his chair.

"Arranged…."

"WHAT!" Now Takeru was really off the chair.

"Are you over with the whats bro?"

"But Yamato! OK even if you want to get married why arranged? You can get any girl that you want."

"But I have realized my taste is not that good."

"You only tried Mimi."

"Sora too"

"Well but…"

"Stop the buts… you go to Japan today to Mom and Dad. Get me a girl and I marry her."

"But what if it doesn't work out."

"We'll see about later later"

"You are being too hasty Yamato. It sounds real dumb to me that a girl dumps you and you want to get into arranged marriage."

"Shut Up! Now go get the ticket and be off."

Takeru sighed and the receiver back. A lot had happened in the past ten years. He went to the window of his apartment in London and looked out. All of the Digidestined had gone their own separate ways. Nobody even knew what happened to each other. He was just in touch with Yamato because he was his brother and all through this Mimi and Yamato had managed to get their relationship going but they were breaking up and what more… there was this absurd decision of his brother. What was going on in his mind to have come up with something so ridiculous? How could he just forget Mimi?

Takeru had not been able to forget the girl he loved even though he had not even talked or mailed her for more than five years. Ever since he moved to London. Takeru sighed and picked up the phone again. "Hello. Yeah I need a ticket to Tokyo as early as possible."

**2 Days later;**

Takeru shuffled uncomfortably in the back seat of his father's car. What had he gotten himself into? His mother was going on ranting about how she had never expected Yamato to do this and he was not that kind of guy and she was so happy that he found them capable enough to take such a big decision of his life and…blah blah blah.

The car stopped in front of a white bungalow. They got out and for a moment Takeru had an uncontrollable urge to jump back into the car and be off. They rang the doorbell. After sometime it was opened by a brown haired woman and Takeru's blue eyes widened on seeing who it was.

"Mrs. Yagami?"

"Yuuko?" His mother said.

"Nancy!"

"Oh! God it has been ages come in"

"So it was Hikari _Yagami_ who we were talking about."

"And it was Yamato _Ishida."_

Takeru stared at them and slowly made his way inside. This could not be happening.

"Sit down Takeru, are you just going to stand there and gaze into space" Mrs. Yagami said.

"I want to meet Hikari…" He blurted out. Just like that! He just said that.

Mrs. Yagami's gaze suddenly turned icy cold but she maintained her cool and said "Oh! Yes you were her….. very good friend, right?"

Takeru was slightly bewildered. What was wrong with her. The words _good friend_ she said as if she would kill him for being it. The only thing was he had not been just a good friend…..

"She is in her room. First floor, first room to the right."

Takeru nodded and moved upstairs. He realized he was sweating badly. Hikari….. She was the one whom he had loved and she was the one whom he had never been able to forget. And she was also the one with whom he had lost all touch…..

He was outside her room now. Slowly, as if it took all the energy in him to do it, he opened the door. And then he saw her as she turned from the window to face him.

She was still the same. Just the same as she had been when they were sixteen and when he left her. Just as beautiful. The same brown hair which were still the same length. The brown hair with which he had so often played with, though the clip holding them was missing and they were falling over her eyes. Their eyes met and oh! Her eyes. The same eyes into which he had often got lost with their many colors but underneath which there were dark circles now because of crying. And finally she spoke in her wind chime like voice.

"Ta..Takeru?"

Her voice seemed unusually hoarse. She had been crying for sometime.

"Hikari" He said as he closed the door behind him.

And before he knew what was happening Hikari rushed forward and clutched him into a breathtaking hug.

"Takeru" she said when she left him. How did you come here?"

"Yamato wants to get into arranged marriage and well….."

"Oh!" Her sad face suddenly seemed a little happier.

Takeru ignored it and said "So, how come you got into arranged marriage? You were never that kind of girl."

Hikari's face seemed to grow sad once more. "My parents are forcing me into this."

"What?" Takeru said. "But why?"

"Well, you see Takeru after left I started growing more and more lonely because it seemed you did not want to keep in touch."

These words stabbed Takeru in the heart. He had always wanted to keep in touch with her but circumstances had prevented him.

"Then, I started dating again."

Again it hurt to hear that, all these years he had not even looked at a girl and Hikari actually dated but still he could not blame her after what he did to her. She had every right to forget him.

"But I did not actually love anyone. I would changed boyfriends almost every month. And that is how I have been living the past few years. Then, I met this guy Corin. He seemed really nice and I started to actually love him but then one day he took me to this pub saying he was taking me to dinner and there drank too much and tried to….. kill me."

"KILL YOU!" Takeru was both scared and amazed.

"Yeah. It was with much difficulty that I escaped and managed to reach my apartment. I was in a terrible state when I got there and what do I see. Mom had chosen that day to pay me a visit and she saw my condition. And I was so panicked that I told her everything like an idiot! And after that there has been a ban on my seeing anymore guys and she forced me to live with her and Dad. It was all I could do to let me continue with work or they wanted me to stop that also. And now they have dragged me into all this." She sighed. "What about Yamato. He also did not seem this type."

Takeru told her everything about Mimi and Yamato.

"Oh! But now I'm happier. If I marry Yamato then at least it will be somebody I know and not any random guy."

Takeru quietly looked at her. Hikari did not even bother to ask why he had left her and gone or now that he was here consider him over his brother. He had been hoping that she would say that she missed him and wanted to marry him. But well he hoped too high! Probably because he owned the crest of hope. She had not asked where he had been and what he had been doing. She had acted as if he was any guy whom she was telling her troubles.

The conclusion was she did not love him anymore even though he loved her. But he could not blame her. Any girl would hate a boy who just left without any information…

**So how was it?. Please do review. You know how much reviews matter if you write! And it is good to know that people are actually reading and your efforts are not going waste! My exams got over today only and after a nice nap I got over here. This idea has been moving in my mind since December. It is based on the Bollywood movie 'Mere Brother Ki Dulhann' (**_**Translation**_** My Brother's Bride)**

**And again do review!**


	2. Meeting Of Lovers

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Of Lovers**

Taichi fell off his bed. He was speechless.

"Taichi… Taichi are you listening?" Mrs. Yagami went on speaking from the other end.

He immediately composed himself again.

"Huh… Yeah. Yeah Mom I heard what you said. I…um…. I got to go Mom. Just remembered something very urgent." He clicked the phone shut.

"What crap!" He murmured. Then probably noticing for the first time that he was on the floor slowly got up. His brown hair were a much worse mess than they usually were. He took a deep breath and quickly got dressed. He was in need of a walk. A long and quiet walk but unfortunately he never ever could get one since always somebody would end up staring at him or in case of girls gazing at him or maybe some paparazzi would just take pics of him and make it the headlines of their gossip section that soccer star Taichi Yagami was out for a walk…..duh… It was not easy being famous. Though if his one and only love had not been famous he would not be able to catch a glimpse of her every now and then on T.V. or on news. He had never quite understood why he was not able to bring himself to go meet her. Some internal fear or whatever. Anyways she had made it clear that she did not want him back when they were fourteen so there was no hope on that issue.

After a little more deliberations he was finally able to bring himself to open the door of his house and move out. As expected as soon as he got out on the street he was greeted by whispers and people pointing in that direction. Oh! Why did he just not simply get a job? To heck with soccer. He dared to look around and he saw a group of teenage girls giggling and as soon as he looked at them they turned and blushed. And then he saw a boy looking at him with some sort of admiration and then another with a weird sense of envy. All lost in their own emotions. Well not everybody got a call at 8:00 in the morning by their mothers telling them that their sister who is being forced into marriage is ending up marrying his once best friend. No, really not everyone had such an experience.

Taichi had totally been against his mother doing what she was to Hikari. He had been outraged. He had even said that if she did not want Hikari living alone she could stay with him which Hikari had very much wanted but no his mother was adamant. And then this whole marriage thing came out of the blue. And now what does he come to know that the guy his sister is marrying is Yamato Ishida his old best friend cum rival. Well, what could be up with Yamato? He is not the kind of guy who would like to get himself into arranged marriage. Or rather he was. Five years is a long time for a person to change and he had not met Yamato since five years. Yamato had initially dated Sora. Sora was the girl he loved and who also he had not met in the past five years. And he still remembered that Christmas day when Sora had rejected him. But in the end it did not work out and they broke up after which Yamato started dating Mimi and they had been dating happily till the last time he had seen them. But after Yamato and Sora broke up he never could bring himself to ask Sora again after that rejection. He was sure that Sora never saw him more than a friend or else she would not have rejected him.

Taichi sighed as those memories came flooding back to him. He was lost in his own thoughts and then BANG! He had walked straight into another pedestrian sending the folder she was carrying flying to the ground.

"I am sorry, I am sorry. I was just not paying attention." He said quickly as he fumbled about for the folder.

"Taichi!"

It was common for Taichi that whenever he banged into any person they would exclaim his name. But this voice… he could recognize it even after so many years. He looked up and indeed it was the girl about whom he had been thinking a minute ago.

"Sora…"

He got to his feet and helped her up handing her her folder.

Then they did not know what to say and just stood looking at each other. They were both amazed. Taichi was in partial shock. He had just been thinking about her and here she was. Could he be dreaming all this?

Sora too could not believe Taichi was here. All these years she had avoided him and here he was. It was not that she did not want to meet him. She had been scared. To anyone it would sound hilarious that a girl was scared to meet her own best friend but to Sora Taichi was not just her best friend. She loved him. And in all stupidity she rejected him when she had had the chance to be with him and after that she had never been able to bring herself to go to him and apologize. Yamato and she never did work out. It was a wrong decision and she was glad that they did broke up and Yamato started dating Mimi. She was happy for them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally Taichi broke it.

"It has been some time Sora."

"Glad you remember me after becoming so famous."

Taichi's face broke into a grin. And his old mischievousness which he had long forgotten began to revive. "Oh! And after becoming one of the most famous designers in Japan you remember me… I'm honored Ms. Takenouchi"

"Shut up! Idiot!" And she hugged him.

"Come on. My car is parked right there." She pointed to the nearby parking lot. "Come with me to my house."

"Gladly." Taichi replied with a wink.

"Hikari? As in Taichi's sister Hikari?" Yamato said. He was surprised. This was the least expected. Or forget least this was not expected at all!

"Yeah" Takeru said.

"But Takeru you loved her. How can I marry her?"

Takeru told Yamato Hikari's story. "So, you see she would rather marry you than anyone else and she told me that she likes you too."

"Then why don't you marry her? She likes me but she loves you." Yamato said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This was Takeru's sensitive point. That was what he badly wanted. But he knew that that was not what Hikari wanted. And he wanted Hikari to be happy. He could do anything in the world to gain Hikari's trust back but he knew that he would never be able to do so. Then he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and very coolly so that his brother will not realize that he was lying spoke.

"See Yamato I loved her ages ago. Five years is a long time you know. I had quite forgotten about her. And she too doesn't love me anymore. Why, she has dated God knows how many guys since I left. That was just a teenage crush and nothing more believe me. We both got over it."

"Really? You seemed quite mad about her." Yamato said finding it hard to believe that Takeru had merely 'forgotten' Hikari.

"I told you bro. Just a teenage crush."

"Um….. OK."

"So you will marry her?"

"I'll think about it. I will talk to her first."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Takeru sighed. He did not know why he was lying. Probably because he knew that Hikari would be happy with Yamato and not with him or with any unknown person. He sighed yet again and wondered what would Mimi do when she came to know about this?

"Why did you never come to meet me Taichi?"

Taichi did not know what to say now. She was asking him what he had been fearing she would ask him ever since he entered her house. The question to which he had no answer. Why did he not meet her?

"I… I don't know. Why didn't you meet me?" He challenged.

Sora did not know what to say too. She could not tell him the truth.

"I…um…. I asked first."

Taichi laughed. "I suppose neither of us have an answer to this particular question, do we?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Let's change the topic."

Taichi eyed her. She still seemed the same in the tomboy jeans and plain T-shirt. Not the kind she'd wear on the ramp.

"Not the way to dress for a fashion designer, is it?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm still the Sora Takenouchi you knew Taichi. I'm still a tomboy. Even though I have to wear those clothes on T.V. Or have grown my hair." She pointed to her auburn hair which were now somewhere around her elbows and shrugged. "You know I would never dream of wearing the clothes that I myself design."

"Well then why did you ever become a fashion designer?"

"I don't know. I don't like those dresses but I like sketching them and seeing my imagination in front of me. It's complicated."

"I understand. A tomboy fashion designer. Interesting."

"Sora gave him a blow on his head. "Glad you kept your hair like that."

"You like them."

"I always loved them." Sora said and then blushed slightly.

Taichi laughed seeing her turn red. "It's okay you don't need to tell me that. I know you loved them. You only prevented me from getting them cut, remember?" _And that is why I kept them like this all these years. For you._

Sora smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"So we will meet from now, won't we?"

"Of course. Don't you even think of leaving me again!"

Taichi winked at her causing her to blush again. Sora was irritated at herself. Why was she blushing so much right in front of her love.

"Taichi. I have been noticing you seem kind of distracted."

"You still can read me like an open book."

"I am still your best friend right?" _Though I wish I was more than that._

"Yeah." _Though I wish you were more than that._

"So tell me everything."

Then out it all came about Hikari and Yamato.

"But, how can your mother do that to her. We all make mistakes."

"Who is going to explain this to her?"

"And what about Takeru? He and Hikari were once THE couple."

"I don't know. I am going to Mom's house just now. You wanna come?"

"Sure. It has been quite a while since I met her."

"Believe me she is nothing like when you met her." Taichi said picking up his jacket.

"Know what Taichi I think if your mother is so adamant on getting Hikari married and if she is satisfied with Yamato and if Takeru has no objections we should let Hikari marry Yamato. It would be better for her than to marry anyone else whom she dosen't know."

"So many ifs. I wonder what happened between him and Mimi. I suppose they both did go to USA together."

"Yeah they did. Well we will find out in a short while."

Mimi sighed and got back in her car and drove away from Yamato's apartment. She had come there at least six times that day and had driven away again and again. She somehow could not bring herself to enter. She was sorry about last night. She had over reacted about Clara. And now Yamato hated her. What a mess had she gotten herself into? Thinking this she drove away.

Little does she know that soon she will be entering a bigger mess than this one. She was going to be a part of a great circus in Japan….

**So how was it? Do tell me any ways I can improve my writing and I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks to all my reviewers;**

**Endlessfun; **Thank you.

**Valechan92; **Thanks. I have to make them a little OOC to fit the plot of the story.

**Mimato love4ever; **Thank you. I hope you will read this again when your exams are over. I know how dreadful exams can be. I wish they were never made.

**Missylea; **Thanks! And thanks for your review in the other fic. too. MBKD is my fav too and I thought that it will be interesting to place Yamato and Takeru in place of Ali and Imran ;) One on DDLJ would actually be cool Digimon style.

**Giraffeshelf; **Thanks for the review. They sure will turn ugly in the later chapters ;)

**Me;** My dear friend Thanks yaar! Tumnein at least padh to li. Please yeh waala bhi padhna…


	3. Confusions

**Chapter 3: Confusions**

Yamato simply lay on his bed. He had not bothered going to work today. He just had to think….hard. It was a big decision. Firstly was what Takeru saying correct that neither did he love Hikari nor did she love him. And secondly even if he did marry Hikari would he be able to forget Mimi completely. He had been getting many text messages from Mimi. He had not bothered to open even one. He did not know why. Did he really hate her that much now? Yet he knew that he could not hate her. He was getting more and more confused by every passing moment. What should he do? He sighed and turned over. He knew that he had no chance with Mimi now. Alright, he decided he will give it one shot. He will video chat with Hikari and then he grabbed his phone and called Takeru.

* * *

><p>Takeru closed the door to the room. Hikari had wanted to speak to his brother alone. He wondered what she was going to exactly say. He unconsciously moved up to the huge terrace of the bungalow and felt a deep gush of wind sway his hair. He ran a hand through them. Flashbacks came to him. Flashbacks from eight years ago when he had been thirteen.<p>

_Eight Years ago;_

The sun was shining brightly and a thirteen year old Takeruwas running as fast as he could. He crashed with a woman and then another and then with a man but he did not stop. He did not care. He had decided to tell his one and only love everything. He was very happy because he would be off a great burden today even if he was rejected he knew it would not affect their friendship since he knew that their friendship was very strong. He reached her house and rang the door bell. He was gasping for breath now. She opened the door.

"Takeru!' Hikari exclaimed. "What's up? You are gasping!"

Takeru entered the house. "Water!" He was finally able to speak.

After drinking glasses of water, he finally calmed himself down. Now, all the happiness he had been feeling had deserted him. It had been replaced by fear. He really did love Hikari. What if she did not? Even if their friendship remained, would he be able to be the same. For a moment Takeru wanted to run back home but he somehow could not. He had to tell her.

"Takeru?" Hikari was calling him. "What are you thinking?"

"Hikari, I…. um….. want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I…" He took a deep breath and then in one go he just said it. "Hikari I like you.. as more than a friend…. I love you."

Hikari was dazed for a moment. She had been hoping and hoping that one day Takeru would tell her this. She was speechless by the happiness she felt. She had been afraid all along that Takeru did not share her feelings. But today what he was telling her erased all her doubts.

"I…..I love you too."

And then she moved forward and kissed him and he kissed back. It was their first kiss…

_Present;_

Takeru woke from his thoughts. He felt his face slightly wet and realized that he had begun to cry and quickly wiped the tears on his face. He badly wanted to rush in the room and blurt it all out to Hikari about how he still loved her and ask her to marry him instead of her brother. It was with much difficulty that he managed to stop himself from doing so.

Then, he saw a car pull up at the gate and saw two familiar faces get out of the car. Taichi and Sora. Takeru was delighted to see them. He rushed down to meet them. As he headed down the stairs his thoughts again wandered off to the room and what Hikari and Yamato would be talking about.

* * *

><p>In the room was silence. Neither Hikari nor Yamato spoke a word. Finally Hikari broke it.<p>

"Have you called me here to just stare at me, Yamato?"

Yamato realized that the silence was getting awkward. Oh! Why the hell did he decide to video chat with her probably a phone conversation would have been much better.

"Sorry. I…. it's just awkward…"

"I know what you mean…. But well look I want to marry you" She forced a smile.

Yamato couldn't help but smile back. _She is charming._ Yamato shook his head. He couldn't believe he just thought that. Was he actually falling for Hikari and forgetting Mimi.

"What are you shaking your head like that for? You look like a dog whose got a fly stuck in his ear."

Yamato laughed at that. It was the first time since his break up with Mimi that he laughed.

"I was not joking" She said but even she was trying to control her laugh. "OK look, to make this less awkward we play that old game we, Digidestined, use to play, remember?"

Yamato smiled again. "For one minute you give me two random options and I choose one without thinking."

"Yup! And your time starts now" She winked.

"Pizza or Burger"

"Pizza."

"Chocolate or Vanilla"

"Vanilla"

"Brunette or blonde"

"Blonde"

"Taichi or Koushiro"

"um…"

"No hesitation"

"Taichi"

"underwear or no underwear"

"WHAT?"

"You are saved" Hikari winked "Time is up!"

"Thank God"

"Next time I begin with this question"

"Next time I don't play"

"So Yamato, what have you thought?"

"I….uh…..I like you and I would like to give it a shot. As long as you agree…"

Hikari smiled and got up. "I would like a formal proposal once you get here." She smiled and shut the computer.

And as she got out of the room she collided with a running Takeru who caught her before she fell. He held her midway in the air and stared in her eyes and she stared back. And then composing herself Hikari cleared her throat and Takeru too realized what was going on and stood her up.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To meet your brother."

"Taichi is here?"

"Sora too"

"Sora! Really?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Taichi had not spoken to her since ages."

"Why? They used to be best friends"

Hikari looked at her. _In the same way you never spoke to me Takeru._ She had wanted to say. But she resisted the urge and just shrugged.

"So, what happened?"

"What happened when?"

Oh! She still had that beating around the bush attitude. Resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her he said "Um…you know…. Between you and Yamato?"

"Oh! I agreed to marry him." Hikari said shrugging again.

She said it. Just like that. As if she was saying _"Oh! The Earth is round!"_

"You agreed to marry Yamato Ishida!"

Both Hikari and Takeru jumped at Taichi's voice who had appeared from the blue with Sora at his side.

"Sora!" Hikari said totally ignoring her brother. "I can't believe I am actually seeing you!" She hugged her.

Before Takeru could open his mouth Taichi opened his.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Uh….huh….. yeah I agreed to marry him."

"Listen if you are doing it out of any sort of force or fear, then don't because we will be able to dissuade Mom if you want."

"Nah! I actually started to like him after that conversation."

Taichi and Sora both stared at her. What was wrong with Hikari? This was not Hikari's behavior. _Or _Sora thought_ She has really changed over the past few years._ But looking at Taichi, clearly she had not.

For Takeru the world was spinning. He could not believe what Hikari was saying. _I actually started to like him._ These words were ringing in his ear over and over again. He had been secretly hoping that they would refuse to marry. He knew he could not marry Hikari but at least he would not have to be present at the wedding seeing his brother kiss his love or be uncle to their children. He felt dizzy. He needed to lie down.

"Um… excuse me…" With that he walked off.

Taichi ignored him but Sora had seen his pain and she quietly followed him leaving the siblings alone in the hall.

"Are you not being too hasty Hikari?"

"No. Mom is being."

"I told you if you are doing this because of Mom then….."

"Not because of Mom Taichi. Its well see I don't want to date anymore guys and Yamato is not that bad. So, I want to give it a try." Taichi was about to say something when he was interrupted by her. "Please bro I don't want to discuss about this now. I'm marrying him and that is final." Taichi got irritated by his sister and walked off.

Hikari was now left alone to her own thoughts. She was mad. Mad at Takeru for ever having left her and was partially, well not partially wholly marrying Yamato to pay Takeru back. She wanted him to feel the hurt, the pain which she had felt. But she did not feel good doing this. She tried to hate Takeru but she could not. Something in her was preventing her from hating him. Could she still love him? No. After what he did to her. But was what she doing now correct? Or will she end up falling again for the younger Ishida?

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda boring I know but it was somewhat necessary to bring all this so that the story would make sense. In later chapters there will be more drama and maybe humor too. And now I have decided to bring in Daiyako too because that will pay a huge hand in getting Matt and Mimi together again….. You will see how. I hope this was not too lame.<strong>

**Valechan92;** Thanks. Glad you like it.

**Missylea; **Thanks. Hope it was better in this one. And thanks for your encouraging words. They mean a lot

**GiraffeShelf; **Thanks. I will try to update this one as much as I can till 16 before that school re opens again ;)

**Koumiloccness; ** I had clearly written in the summary that this is a Mimato and Taiora and if you don't like it then kindly do not read it. You cannot expect the entire world to share your opinion. Everyone has a right to use whatever couples they like in their story. And I don't want to start any meaningless fight with you so please don't think that. And by the way you are wasting your energy writing all that crap since I am not going to be bothered by it.

**Me; **Tum to gaaliyon ki daadi nikli maatein. Kahaan se seekh k aayi ho itni saari gaaliyaan? Tumnein toh uski bilkool dugga hi daali. I'm glad use samajh mein nahi aanein waala.


	4. Life Goes On

**CHAPTER 4: Life Goes On**

_Rain_

It was raining very heavily. Rain always made Daisukay feel something. He loved the rain. Rain reminded him of his teenage days. People say that rain is supposed to bring loved ones together. But Daisukay had never fallen in love. He did not know what love was. He had never experienced it. But he would often remember how he and the Digidestined loved watching the raindrops. He sighed. How much he missed all of them. Five years was a long time. Would they even remember him now? It had been quite a long time but no, the bonds between them were too strong to be forgotten. Absent mindedly he walked out of the hotel in which he was staying and realized he had not got an umbrella and turned to grab one but suddenly a drop of rain fell on his face and he could not stop now. He walked through the rain. It was all so familiar as if it had been just yesterday when Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori and he used to walk around getting wet.

He walked and walked and suddenly realized he had come very far from the hotel. He must have walked kilometers he thought. He looked around. The surroundings were quite unfamiliar. He had not been to Japan for quite a while. His real aim behind coming to Japan was to find his old friends. He had begun to feel terribly home sick and had decided to come and stay there for some time. Then, at a distance he saw a huge white bungalow. Daisukay made his way towards the bungalow.

* * *

><p>Sora followed Takeru to the room in which he was staying. Takeru, unaware that Sora had followed him in and now once in his room he could not stop. He collapsed and just let the tears flow. He wanted all that pain out. The pain and the pretence which he was carrying from so many days all flowing out. Sora realized that he did not know that she was there and thought it would be better to just let him cry for a while. She had been right all along. Takeru did love Hikari. Now she had to try to make him admit that.<p>

Takeru calmed down after a little while and dried his eyes and when he turned those eyes widened.

"Sora, you had been here all along?"

Sora smiled at him. Takeru blushed. Sora had been seeing him cry like a baby.

"It is alright Takeru. I have had an experience like that myself."

"With Taichi?"

Sora nodded. "Let that be. That is another story. Today, I want to hear your story. Now, don't even think of hiding the fact that you still love Hikari, since that is very clear. Tell me why don't you tell her that you love her?"

"Because I know that she does not love me back."

"How do you know without asking?"

"I…. I left her Sora."

"You must have a reason for it, right?"

"Yeah…yeah I do…. I…."

"I don't want to hear that, I suppose you don't want to talk about it."

"Wow you are such a good mind reader Sora."

Sora smiled again. "Forget me at the moment. Why don't you tell Hikari why you left her?"

"Even if I do it will not be the same."

"Why?"

"Because….. see she dated so many guys after I left…."

"Maybe to prevent the pain from eating her up."

"Yeah…. But Sora she did not even bother to ask me where I was all these years forget why."

"I told you Takeru. Pain. She was trying to hide her pain from you."

"Really? You think so."

"Think about what I said Takeru." Sora got up and left Takeru to his own thoughts.

She made her way towards the garden. It was raining. Taichi stood there staring at the rain. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Taichi was startled.

"Sorry, I frightened you I supposed."

"The bearer of courage is not so easily frightened." And he almost smiled.

"Taichi, we need to play match-makers now."

"Huh….." Taichi turned to face Sora.

"Takeru does love Hikari. If now we can make Hikari realize that she loves Takeru."

"Do you think she does still love him?"

"I am positive Tai"

"Well then I'm ready to do as you say."

Before Sora could speak they heard someone yell.

"Taichi! Sora!"

They turned around to see a boy with reddish brown hair running towards them.

"Have I gone blind or is that Daisukay Motomiya, I see?" Taichi said his brown eyes wide.

"Your eyes are right.

* * *

><p>"<p>

Yamato stared at the ticket in his hand. He was leaving for Japan tomorrow. He was slightly uncomfortable looking at it. It had been some time since he last visited Japan. Would his old friends still be there? He would definitely meet Taichi. Taichi….. What was Taichi going to say to all of this? And should he tell Mimi…. No….. It was going to cause both of them unnecessary pain .

He was most worried about Takeru. He was still finding it hard to believe that he had forgotten Hikari's love. Huh…. He was thinking too much, he should just let things happen…..

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning;<strong>

Takeru and Hikari's parents had gone out for the day. The wedding was to be in a week. Sora, Taichi and Daisukay were planning to stay there for the week. Daisukay had been well-informed about the whole Yamato-Hikari-Takeru thing and had agreed to help them. He was so happy to have finally found them he would even have agreed to jump off a cliff for them.

At the moment all five of them were sitting out in the lawn. Taichi gave a moan.

"What happened?" Takeru asked him.

"Look at that." He thrashed the gossip section of the newspaper flat on the table.

All of them leaned over to look at it.

"Oh! It is hard being famous." Daisukay murmured.

**LONG LOST FRIENDS ** it read;

**It seems that on the streets of Odaiba yesterday there was the meeting of two long lost friends. Soccer star Taichi Yagami crashed into a girl and that girl was none other than Sora Takenouchi the famous fashion designer. It turned out that they were long lost childhood friends. Sora even hugged and kissed Taichi. And then they drove off in Sora's car. Something brewing up there?**

And then there was a picture of them.

"When did I kiss him?" Sora said blushing badly.

"I was worried that they might be around. I sometimes feel they will publish it even if I go buy a T-shirt." Taichi said.

"Ignore it. They have nothing better to do. They publish anything for the sake of publicity." Takeru said.

"What else can we do?" Taichi said.

Sora calmed a little and remembered why they were here-_to bring Takeru and Hikari back together._

"So, Hikari the wedding is in a week. I will be designing your dress I hope."

"Of course!"

"So why don't you come to my office today and we can get the designs and all"

"Sure!"

"And hey you too Takeru."

"Huh…. What will I do?" Takeru said

"Just you know help her out etcetera etcetera and I don't suppose your brother is responsible enough to get himself a tux so you can help with that too." She said winking at Taichi.

_Perfect_ Taichi thought.

* * *

><p>Miyako relaxed back in her chair. Sitting in front of the computer for so long hours often made her slightly dizzy but yet she enjoyed this. Computers were her life.<p>

Suddenly the door to her cubicle opened with a crash and an excited and jumpy Ken entered her office.

"What's up Ken? Been on the bungee jumping or something."

"We're signing a new deal with a company and boss is sending us to meet them."

"So what is the big deal?"

"Big deal? The deal is in Japan!"

"Japan!" Miyako said.

"Yeah! And we leave three days later."

* * *

><p>"Hmm This is good."<p>

"Nah! Hikari look at this one."

"But it is too flowery."

"Flower? Those patterns are nice."

Sora smiled at them. They were arguing just as they used to argue when they were younger. Then Sora's phone rang. Taichi. This was all set up. "Hello"

"Hows it going"

"Oh! Yes."

"Yay! According to the plan?"

"Yes. I am coming."

"OK see you!"

Takeru looked up. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah!" Sora said. "I absolutely forgot. I have a very important meeting. I'm so sorry it is real important."

"It is alright Sora. You go we will lock your office." Hikari said.

"Thanks guys."

Sora left the office and moved towards her car and headed for the café where she was supposed to meet Taichi and Daisukay.

Takeru felt suddenly uncomfortable. He and Hikari alone in the room.

"Hey Takeru!" Hikari said. "I guess I have to agree with you. This flowery one will actually suit me."

"No you don't have to take it because I like it, it is your wedding." _And I wish it was mine too._

"O God Takeru! You still love arguing with me, don't you? Right now when I did not want that one you were all in favor for it and now that I am agreeing with you, you want to take the other one. You are confused yourself!"

Takeru couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Something habitual between us. We couldn't stay five minutes without arguing, remember?"

"Yeah! Remember the time we began arguing about which ice-cream flavor is better. I was in support of chocolate and you said strawberry is better!"

"It still is" Takeru said.

"Tell you what. After this we go get an ice at the old café. Is it still there?"

"Of course it is there. I go there all the time. A memento of the old times."

_Memento of old times._ Hikari and he used to spend almost the entire day in that café.

On the way Takeru called Sora. Sora sitting comfortably in the café picked up the phone winking at Daisukay and Taichi. "Oh no! Sorry Takeru but this meeting is going to take very long."

"Alright then we will head home."

"NO!"

"Sora?"

"Um… You…..you can't head home….you have to…..um….um…."

Sora looked at the two boys in front of her, eyes wide and mouthed _what now?_

Daisukay whispered " _Shoes"_

"SHOES… yes shoes!"

"Huh….."

"Come on the wedding is in a week. You must have chosen the dress now go grab sandals and accessories and all the stuff needed for the wedding and all."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh shit!" Taichi said.

"Double shit." Daisukay added.

Sora stared at them confused. "What happened?"

Taichi pointed outside the glass window of the café in which they were sitting. Sora looked out and her eyes almost fell out of their socket.

"Double shit? This is triple shit!"

Walking towards the café were Hikari and Takeru.

Taichi, Sora and Daisukay pounced up.

"Move out!" Taichi said.

"Why should we move only Sora should go we are free for the day." Daisukay said.

"Oh God Daisukay when will you get brains. If they see you two they will ask you to join them and go shopping with them which is exactly what we don't want." Sora said.

They headed out Taichi in the lead and he immediately turned motioning for them to turn too. "They are right at the door." He whispered.

They quickly rushed back to their own seats Daisukay banging into infinite people on his way resulting in Taichi literally pulling him back to the seat and picked up the menus and his their faces.

Takeru and Hikari entered the café.

"So you will have strawberry?" Hikari said.

"Tell you what let's try the others choice. You try strawberry and I take chocolate."

"OK" Hikari shrugged.

"They seem happy." Taichi whispered.

"So do you expect them to sit and cry here Tai? Of course they will look happy idiot." Sora said.

"All I want to do is get out of this place." Daisukay murmured.

A waiter approached the three of them.

"Excuse me. May I take the menus."

"NO!" All three of them said in unison somewhat frightening the waiter it seemed since he scuttled away like a rabbit and it wasn't helping with the girls at the next table casting their flirtiest looks at Taichi.

Hikari giggled at Takeru. "What?" He said.

"You got a chocolate moustache." Hikari said.

"Oh! I want a picture of Takeru. Just look at him!" Daisukay whispered from behind his menu.

"You still don't know how to eat an ice-cream properly Takeru." Hikari said as she leaned forward and removed the moustache with a napkin.

Takeru blushed. He was getting a sense of nostalgia. He was remembering when he and Hikari used to come there and sit and argue and do their homework together and…. Oh! The list was never ending.

"So come on! Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

"Alright."

They got up and left while the three huddling behind the menus heaved sighs of relief.

"I guess our plan is working guys." Sora said.

"I sure hope it does."

Taichi's phone vibrated in his hand. "It is Takeru."

"Hello"

"Hey Taichi."

"Hi!"

"Listen. Sora has gone for a meeting." Taichi knew better than him where she had actually gone. "And me and Hikari are going shopping and all. So Yamato called and he will be coming tonight."

Taichi almost choked on his drink. Yamato could not come now. Not when they were planning to set up Takeru and Hikari.

"He wanted me to come and receive him. So we are going to get late at night. Tell our parents."

Taichi was still in shock.

"Taichi? Are you listening?"

"Huh… Yeah Yeah. OK."

He hung up.

"What happened?" Daisukay asked.

"Anything to worry about. You seem really perplexed."

"The biggest worry is arriving."

"….."

Taichi took a deep breath. "Yamato is coming tonight and Takeru and Hikari are going to receive him"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night<strong>_

Takeru drove towards the air port.

"What time is the flight due?" Hikari asked

"Eleven."

They had had an awesome day. For the day had felt that they were teenagers again and had no tensions. Always on the go. Always discovering something new. Living life to the fullest. Where had those days gone? Though neither of them would admit it to anyone they terribly missed those days.

"It is only nine and we will reach the air port in an hour." Hikari said. "Let's hang out for some more time."

Takeru wanted to do that too. Few more hours with his love before her fiancée arrived. He faked a smile at her. "So what do you want to do Ma'am?"

"Stop Stop." Hikari said.

Takeru brought the car to a halt at the corner. "What happened?"

"Let's go there." Hikari pointed. Takeru turned to look. Wow! What had she been doing really while he had been away? The Hikari he knew did not even like the idea of a bar and here she was pointing to the city's best bar and asking him to take her there.

"A Bar? Seriously? You want to hang out there?"

Hikari gave him a wink. "Why not?"

"Your mother definitely is not going to like this and if she comes to know she will probably throw me on the streets."

"She won't know. Come on." Hikari grabbed Takeru's hand and pulled him out.

**One Hour Later;**

Takeru was really regretting his decision of taking Hikari to the bar. He wanted to pull his hair and scream. She had drunk **THREE **bottles of whiskey all by herself. He thanked God that he had been satisfied with one glass. What was up with this girl? And what was more they had to go pick up the guy she was marrying at the air port. What was he going to say to this? He carried a highly drunk Hikari to his car and somehow managed to place her in the passenger seat next to him. She was barely conscious and kept muttering some crap. Takeru sat behind the steering and sighed. Probably another ice-cream would have been better. Oh! He would even have drunk a can of petrol than whiskey at the moment. He did not want to look at it now.

"You are sooooo cute Takeruuuu" Hikari said in a sing song voice.

Takeru could only think two words. OH NO.

Hikari pulled his cheeks. "Come on let's go drink some more."

"NO!"

"Come na."

"NO! Hikari no more drinks."

"OK!" She said and gave him a drunk smile. "You are reallyyyyyy cuuuuutteeeee" And she pulled his cheeks again. Takeru looked at her exasperatedly. His cheeks had turned bright red by all the pulling they had been through.

"Hikari…. We need to go get Yamato…."

"Yamato?"

"Yes! My brother your fiancée."

"Aww your brother shakes his head like a doggie!" She said. "Doggie doggie doggie."

Takeru banged his head on the steering. He was completely at a loss. He checked his watch. It was past ten. They needed to leave immediately to get to his brother. He thought of giving Taichi a call and asking him to go get Yamato but immediately thought better of him because if Taichi came to know what had happened to Hikari, he might roll him up into a soccer ball and kick him into a goal.

"Takeru Takeru" Hikari was calling him again. Takeru sighed and turned to face her. "Takeru….. I have to tell you something." _What now. _Takeru thought.

"Takeru…. I…" Takeru's heart began to beat fast. What was she going to say. "Takeru….. I….."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was better than the last chapter. I really worked hard on this chapter. Please please please please please please review. I am really in a good mood today. I got my result and it was much more than I expected. Actually, it was good ;) Keep reading the drama increases once Matt enters the picture.<strong>

**Missylea; ** That was one of my favorite scenes. I am thinking of adding that drunk drama outside the house too if I get some idea for it. That was awesome when she was standing on the hood of the car and screaming on the top of her voice! And yeah usnein bahut sahi waali di hain uskon. She knows many I don't even know half of what she knows. Yeh toh uski low level waali hain aur mujhein bas itni hi aati hain! He must be searching for their meaning everywhere now!

**Giraffe shelf; ** Don't worry everything will be happy happy in the end. Takeru will definitely get her back and Mimi will be with Matt. And yeah Mimi will come soon. She will enter by chapter 6. I am thinking of making her enter with her bash. It was an awesome entry in the movie!


	5. I Love Him!

**CHAPTER 5: I Love Him!**

"Takeru…I…"

Takeru's heart was racing. What was she going to say? Could she possibly say those three magical words?

"Takeru…..I… need to puke!" Hikari said and turned towards the window and puked right there on the street. After that Takeru immediately started the car and sped it towards the air port.

It was only when they reached the air port that Takeru dared to sneak a glance towards Hikari. She was half asleep but she was half awake too. She had thankfully not spoken anything after she threw up. Takeru felt a little embarrassed. He had expected Hikari to say something completely different. He looked at his watch. 11: 15. He sighed and got out of the car leaving Hikari in the passenger seat, hoping that she would not create any other raucous over there.

* * *

><p>Taichi, Sora and Daisuke were in Taichi's room and none of them had even moved a muscle since they got over there. Finally Taichi broke the silence.<p>

"We almost did it! Oh why did this Yamato have to come today? He always has to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Logically he is neither at the wrong place nor at the wrong time because this is the place of his wedding and his wedding is in a week." Daisuke said.

Taichi gave him a murderous look.

"If looks could kill!" Daisuke said.

"Not a week now." Sora said. "Six days today is over."

"We have to do something. I am not letting my sister do this to herself." Taichi said.

"Let's kidnap Yamato! Best thing." Daisuke said.

Taichi and Sora almost fell off their chairs.

"You need a psychiatrist Daisuke." Taichi said.

"What is wrong with kidnapping him?"

"Next." Taichi said.

"Mimi" Sora said.

"Mimi?" Daisuke said.

"What will Mimi do now?" Taichi said.

"Think Taichi. Yamato and Mimi left for USA together. Do you think they would have left each other just like that? And Yamato would want to have an arranged marriage just like that?" Sora paused.

"Yeah…."

"There is a reason. We need to get out this Yamato-Mimi history." Sora said.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro!"<p>

Yamato hugged Takeru.

"Hi!"

"What happened you look as if you have run a mile or some?"

Takeru sighed. He would have to tell Yamato. He would see it for himself anyways.

"I have been through something worse." Takeru said as they made their way towards the parking.

"What happened?" Yamato asked getting concerned.

They had reached the car now. Takeru thought it would be better to just let him _see_. He gave a sigh again. He must have sighed at least a thousand times in the past few days. "Watch at your own risk." Takeru said and opened the passenger door.

Hikari was murmuring something again. Something like chocolate is better than strawberry.

"What is up with her?" Yamato said.

"She drank a lot…. Um….. OK she drank too much."

"How much?"

"Three bottles of whiskey." Takeru said not meeting Yamato's eyes.

"THREE!" Yamato said.

"Shh." Takeru said but it was too late Hikari woke up fully.

"Why are you shouting so much?" She said and pulled Yamato's hand. Yamato having no choice bent towards her. Hikari gave a laugh. "You… dog…"

"Dog?" Yamato said and looked up at Takeru.

"Just ignore her. And hey do you mind driving? Since I possibly can't." He said and got in the back seat.

The truth was he wanted to avoid sitting next to Hikari. He was feeling very uncomfortable sitting near her ever since that puking episode. It was not her fault. He had hoped too high. And secondly it was better if he maintained his distance from Hikari and let his brother take over his place. These thoughts brought a lump in his throat which he immediately swallowed.

"I hope everybody would be asleep when we get there." Yamato said. "You are aware of the fact that Taichi will kill you if he sees her."

"Yeah. But her Mom is more likely to do the killing part."

"We are here." Yamato said. Hikari had fallen asleep again. The brothers got out of the car.

"Now what?" Takeru said.

"We will have to carry her Takeru without waking her up." Yamato opened the door. And tried to lift Hikari but she did wake up.

"HEY! We're home! YAY!" Hikari was screaming.

"Hush! Hikari." Takeru said.

"Aww What a night!" Hikari pushed Yamato not at all gently and he was down on the floor and got out. Takeru not wanting to join his brother got out of her way thinking he would grab her from the back but before he could do anything she had managed to climb the bonnet of the car. Both Yamato and Takeru were stunned. They were dead.

"I love it. Yayyyyyy."

The door of the bungalow opened. Yamato and Takeru turned towards it, blue eyes wide, hearts beating fast. If it was Taichi or Hikari's parents or even their own parents they were dead meat. Hikari was still yelling. A figure emerged from the bungalow. It was Sora.

"Hey Yama…." Her eyes fell on Hikari and then to the frightened faces of the two brothers. "Um… I neither saw nor heard a thing." She said and walked backed in. They heaved a sigh of relief. They turned back to face Hikari and try and get her down but she did it for them.

Everything blacked out before Hikari and she began to feel dizzy. Her legs gave way beneath her and she fell right in Takeru's arms.

"Now to get her to her room."

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning;<strong>

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt terribly heavy. She ran a hand through her hair. She could barely remember anything from last night. Takeru and she had to go and pick up Yamato from the air port….yeah….. and there was a lot of time…. And they went into a bar….yes…she was going on ordering….. Then everything was a blur. She tried to remember but could not. Her head hurt.

The door to her room opened. Takeru came in. He had not been able to help himself. He had to make sure that she was alright. He knew it was not him who was supposed to be doing this but she just had to. He did love her even if she did not love her back.

"Takeru?"

"Hey. Are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts a little."

"…."

"What happened last night?" She said.

"Last night…" Takeru rubbed the back of his head with the back of his hand.

"Tell me!" Hikari demanded.

"Well…nothing much….you drank three bottles of whiskey then talked crap, threw up outside the bar on the street, called my brother a dog to the face, climbed up on the bonnet of the car and screamed and then fainted." He cut the part where she fell in his arms.

"Oh no!" Hikari buried her face in her hands. "I drank too much really."

"I told you not to but you wouldn't stop."

"And I called Yamato a dog….to the face."

"Yeah….but I don't think he minded. He was kinda amused."

"Did anyone besides you and Yamato see me?"

"No… Only Sora saw you but she said she will ignore it."

"Huh… What is the time?"

"Just about noon. Everyone thinks that you just got tired yesterday and so you are sleeping this long." Takeru said and rolled his eyes.

Hikari shook her head and got out of bed still dressed up in yesterday's clothes."

* * *

><p>Yamato looked at him uncomfortably. He was casually leaning against a wall. His silent coolness was making him even more uncomfortable. He knew him a little too well and knew that such coolness meant danger but when Taichi finally did open his mouth it was as if they were just the same; leaning against a wall and discussing everything from school, girls, sports to the latest video game.<p>

"This will sound weird but I did miss you." Taichi said.

"I did too." Yamato said and hugged him.

Then they began to talk about old times and what they were doing currently. Taichi looked at him. This was the time to get everything out of the guy.

"So, you are going to be my brother-in-law." Taichi said. "Never expected this."

"Uh…..huh."

Taichi noticed that Yamato was getting uncomfortable by the wedding talk. Immediately he drew the conclusion. Yamato was not comfortable marrying his sister and he was definitely not looking forward to his wedding which they intended to make Takeru's wedding. He realized that this was the time to draw out everything about him and Mimi.

"So what about Mimi?" he said.

"What about her?" Yamato said and looked away.

"I mean you guys were happily dating when you left and you went to the same place. How did you guys separate out?"

"Um… We just broke up recently."

Taichi's ears perked up at the word 'recently'. He was getting it, things were becoming clearer now.

"Oh! What happened?"

"There was this girl whom I did not even like but Mimi was convinced that I did and that I was cheating on her. We had a couple of fights and well that was it. We just could not go on."

"Is that why you decided to marry?"

Yamato looked away again. "Yes."

"Does Hikari know about this?"

"Of course she does."

Taichi mentally kicked himself. He could simply have gotten this out much earlier through Takeru or Hikari. Well better late than never. Taichi saw Sora come from behind Yamato. He gave her a nod informing her that he had got what they needed. Sora joined them.

"Is Hikari up?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah she just got up." Sora said.

"I wonder what she was up to. She never sleeps this late."

Sora and Yamato exchanged a look. They knew exactly what she had been up to. They were joined by Daisuke followed by Takeru and Hikari.

"Hey Takeru Hikari you guys gotta go check out the flowers you ordered. The florist called me. They have arrived and I have begun working on your dress too so you can come check out the measurements and all and you need to go to the caterers also. There is a lot of work to do!" Sora said.

"Um…. Do you mind if I go with Daisuke to check out the venue and all. Let Yamato go with her. After all it is their wedding." Takeru said.

"No but you were the one to choose and all." Taichi said a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah but he can approve it." Takeru said with a shrug. "Besides me and Daisuke have a lot of catching up to do." He faked a smile at Daisuke. Another thing he was getting excellent at besides sighing these days. He wondered how would he manage to show this fake happiness in the next six days. He badly wanted to go back to London and in his house where he would be able to be away from all this.

"It is OK Takeru. I will go with Yamato. You OK with it right Yamato?" Hikari said.

"Err….yeah." Yamato seemed to have been suddenly drawn out from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>An hour later Hikari and Yamato moved out from the florists shop. Yamato had finally proposed to Hikari when they had been alone but Hikari knew that it was not a whole hearted proposal. She now had a beautiful diamond ring in her finger. Yamato was lost in another world. He had barely looked at the flowers before giving a simple nod.<p>

She could not help but wonder what would have been the case if it had been Takeru instead of Yamato. Somehow Takeru always managed to make her feel happy. Why was she doing this to herself? They passed the café and Hikari suddenly smiled and thought about Takeru's chocolate moustache and their arguments. She remembered their childhood days. She remembered how they would laugh on each other's silliest jokes. How they would make meaningless bets. She remembered their truth and dare games. And how they would get worried even if the other was most slightly hurt…..

"Hikari…Hikari…"

Hikari jumped. She had gotten too lost in the past. Yamato was waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Uh I was just thinking about something else."

"I was too." Yamato said. They had reached the parking lot. Hikari got into the car. They had already visited Sora and been to the caterer. She did not know why but she was not feeling very good about this entire wedding. She had wanted to hurt Takeru but she had ended up hurting herself. She was ruining his life but along with that she was ruining her own life. She would never be able to be happy with Yamato and neither would Yamato feel happy with her. She could be happy only with Takeru. She loved him.

_I love him. _ She realized. _I still love him as much as I loved him earlier. Oh God what a fool have I been. I have been absurd. I have created a mess of things. Now I am engaged to Yamato and I have fallen in love with his brother. _

The car came to a stop. They had reached her parent's bungalow. Hikari jumped out of the car. "Sorry Yamato. I….uh….just remembered something urgent…" With that she dashed towards the bungalow. She had to find Takeru. She had to tell him everything.

* * *

><p>Takeru sat by the window of his room. He could not cry. He had managed to gain control over himself. Daisuke and he had checked out the venue. It was an excellent hall. How badly he wished that it was his wedding. But he knew that it was his fault.<p>

He began to think about the last time he had met Hikari before he had left her. It had been a cold January night. They had been sixteen. They had been to watch a movie and they were moving towards Hikari's house. Hikari rubbed her hands to warm herself. He pulled her towards himself and rubbed her shoulders. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He gave her a smile.

"You love winters, don't you?" Takeru said.

"Yes. I just love to feel the wind against my face." She said.

It was a full moon night. He could clearly see her face. He was totally unaware that he would never see her again until he turned twenty one and that too as his brother's fiancée. If only he had known he would never have made that promise he made to her that night.

"Such a perfect setting. Full moon, a lonely road, two lovers. So romantic." She said.

"Very. We should set out on every full moon I suppose." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too." Takeru said. They had reached her house.

"Um….. Takeru I am having this weird feeling since morning today as if something is going to go wrong."

"Like Daisuke might steal you from me?" Takeru said.

"I am serious Takeru." She paused and said. "I just wanted to ask you this. Will you always be there for me?"

"Of course I will Hikari. I will never leave you." He said and hugged her.

"Promise?"

"It is a promise." He said and with that they kissed and departed. Little did he know that once he got home his life would be changed.

After leaving Hikari's house he moved towards his own home. It was getting colder now. He reached home and rang the bell. Nobody opened. He could hear hushed conversations from inside. He rang the bell yet again. What was up? Finally he heard footsteps coming towards the door. His father opened the door. What was his father doing here? He did not live with them and barely came there ever since he and his mother divorced.

"Dad?"

"Come in. There is somebody here to see you." He said.

Takeru was getting worried now. What was going on. He entered the living room. He saw his mother and with her sat another man. He had light brown hair and he seemed to have used an entire bottle of hair gel to flatten it perfectly. He had blue eyes and a cold look. He was dressed as if he had been to or was going to a party. He was wearing a dress suit. The man made Takeru feel uncomfortable. Both his mother and the man were smiling.

"Come here Takeru." His mother said. Takeru slowly moved towards his mother trying not to look at the man. "This.." She said motioning towards the man. "Is Mr. Henry Black." Henry Black smiled at Takeru.

"And you are Takeru Takaishi." He said. Takeru nodded.

"Mr. Black here checked out your writings on the internet. And he traced your location."

"I want you to come with me Takeru. To London. I am giving you a chance of a life time. You can get famous there. There is this company in London which publishes books by young authors. I am the chair man and I have come all this way for you my boy. Come with me there. I can take you. And you can be famous just at this age of sixteen. You have talent young man. And you do not need to worry about your school either. You can study in London."

"And we agreed." His father said.

Takeru looked at his father. What did he mean 'we agreed'? It was entirely his decision. He loved to write but going to London for the heck of getting a book published was silly. He could simply get it in Japan too. Or anywhere anytime he wanted. What was the fuss all about?

"I want to talk to both of you." He said to his parents.

They went to a separate room.

"Why the hell do I need to go to London to get a book published? And what made you think I would do this? I can get a book published anywhere."

"But Takeru publishing is assured. And besides Mr. Black will pay a huge sum better than any other publishing house and….." his mother was stopped mid-sentence by Takeru.

"MONEY! So now I see. You want the money."

"No No No No Takeru. We want you to be prosperous." His father said.

Takeru now had tears in his eyes. He could not believe his parents were doing this to him. He had never thought that they were so greedy or selfish. "I can be prosperous and famous by publishing it through anywhere. I hardly care about the money. I write because I like to."

"Takeru now whatever you say you are going to London tomorrow so be prepared to do so." His mother said and they walked off.

He cried badly that night. It all still seemed a nightmare to him. He could still not believe his parents were behaving like this. He could have talked to Hikari and told her. But he could not after the promise he made. It would be hard to stay in touch with her because it would cause them both pain. He did not want Hikari to feel hurt or in pain. So he did not tell any of his friends about this and the next morning he had simply vanished from the city. But he did not want fame in this manner and he wrote under the pen name T.K. and as hard as the media tried or any fan they could not get his picture or ever see him.

Takeru got out of the stream of thoughts. The more he thought the more bad he would feel. He had tears in his eyes again which he quickly wiped off. Even after five years it brought him a lot of pain to think about all this stuff.

"TAKERU!" The door to his room was thrown open by Hikari and she entered closing the door as she did. Takeru stood up. "Hikari? What happened?"

"Takeru did you feel something? Some weird lonely feeling when I was not here today."

It was too much now. Takeru just had to tell her. He did not care what happened now. He would not lie to her now.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?" She asked him. She was trying to get him to say that.

Takeru felt a sudden sense of confidence in him. He was going to tell her the truth. He would not keep his feelings suppressed he would tell her. Tell her everything. He looked at her in the eyes and said. "Because Hikari I love you. I still love you. I love you much more than I did earlier. And I want to marry you."

*SLAP*

Hikari slapped him. "Couldn't you have told me this earlier?" She said. She held up her finger in which she wore the ring. "Before I was engaged to your brother."

"Does that mean you love me too?" Takeru said.

"Of course I do idiot." Hikari said.

"But you seemed so cold when I got here that I thought….."

"You thought I hate you. Well I thought that too. It was just because… well….. because you broke your promise."

"I did not want to. I swear I was forced to do it."

"Why Takeru? Why did you leave me?"

Takeru told her everything.

"Oh no Takeru. I am so sorry." She said and hugged him and then after five years they brought their lips together and kissed. "By the way if you are T.K. I love you more. I just love your books they are awesome." She said.

They heard claps from the door. Taichi, Sora and Daisuke were there.

"Finally you admitted." Taichi said as he hugged his sister.

"But how do we undo this Yamato affair now?" Hikari said.

"What is so difficult with that? You tell him you love Takeru and he will understand." Sora said

"Yeah but Mom. Who is going to tell her? She will never agree on me and Takeru getting married since she blames him for my state." Hikari said.

"Well the invitations have been sent. We ask Yamato to back out. Then we simply get Takeru to take his place." Daisuke said.

"He won't back out. He is firmly set on marrying her." Takeru said.

"Well… then if we can't get what we want by hook then we use crook." Taichi said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said.

"I have a plan ready." Taichi said

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Mimi comes in the next chapter. And after that chapter I plan on entering Miyako, Ken and Koushiro. I am still confused as to how to bring Jou and Iori in the story. Any suggestions? And lastly you are cordially invited to review.<strong>

**Missylea; **Thanks so much! And hey any suggestions about the Jou Iori thing coz I want all the Digidestined to be there.

**Endlessfun; **Thanks. I corrected it in this chapter.


	6. Questions Without Answers

**CHAPTER 6: Questions without Answers**

"I have a plan ready." Taichi said.

"WHAT? All of them asked together.

"We call Mimi over here."

"But she won't be able to talk him out of this. He hates her or he thinks he hates her at the moment." Takeru said.

"Who said about anyone trying to talk him out of this? I did not mean that." Taichi said.

"Then what do you mean Taichi? You are testing my patience." Hikari said.

"Well OK then Shut up and listen all of you. We call Mimi over here as I said. Then you" He pointed at Daisuke. "Will date her."

"WHAT!" Daisuke jumped up from the chair on which he was sitting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL DATE HER?"

"Calm down dude I just meant you pretend to date her." Then seeing that Daisuke was about to open his mouth again he said "I said shut up and listen. You can protest once I finish Daisuke. Well we will get Mimi to stay here. You know we can pretend that she was here on a visit to Japan and Hikari met her and invited her over for her wedding. Then she stays here and we make Yamato jealous of Daisuke causing him to realize that he still loves her and then he automatically leaves Hikari for Mimi and with the wedding so close it cannot be cancelled then Takeru takes over Yamato's place and again we pretend that there was a misprint in the invitation."

There was a dead silence for a moment. And then all of them with the understandable exception of Daisuke clapped. Taichi gave a bow. Daisuke gave him a glare.

"But why me? Why don't you go start dating Mimi?" Daisuke said. Taichi looked uncomfortable for a moment and shuffled his feet.

"Because…..uh…you see….."

"Yes Yes you don't have an answ…. OW" Daisuke received a kick by Takeru.

"I will prepare him… Give me a moment." Takeru said and he grabbed Daisuke and rushed out.

Once outside Takeru said "Are you crazy? He can't date Mimi because of Sora! He loves Sora idiot!"

"Oh! Um…..yeah. Alright got it. I'll do it." Daisuke said.

They re joined the others in the room. "Alright I will do it." Daisuke said.

"But how do we know for sure that Yamato and Mimi do love each other still?" Sora said.

Takeru began to think over last night when Hikari was drunk. In a drunken state you could get a person say the truth without him realizing he had said it. If they could get Yamato to drink too much….

"YES!" Takeru said causing everybody to jump.

"Enlighten us Takeru?" Taichi said.

"Get Yamato to drink a little too much. He will speak it all out." Takeru said.

"Wow man! That is a brilliant one. Where did you get that one from?" Taichi said.

Hikari blushed slightly and looked away. Sora stifled a giggle. They knew exactly where he had got the idea from.

* * *

><p>Yamato had been walking and walking to and fro in the lawn ever since Hikari and he came back. He was not sure why but he thought that something very wrong was being done by him. He might end up ruining his life as well as Hikari's. Why was he doing this? Just to pay Mimi back. Huh….. Probably he was just thinking too much. He sat down on a lawn chair and gazed at a flower in the grass. Five and a half days left for the wedding he thought.<p>

"Hey Yamato!" Yamato was taken by surprise and jumped off the chair.

"Wow! It is just me!" Taichi said.

"Oh! You just shook me out of my thoughts." Yamato said as he sat down again. Taichi sat down next to him.

"You look low. Are you okay?" Taichi said.

'Yeah…."

"Here drink some." He said pouring out some whiskey in a glass.

"Nah I don't feel like it."

"Come on now don't be a spoil sport." Taichi said. "Drink just a little bit."

"Alright." Yamato said. He drank the entire glass in one go.

"Wow! You sure were thirsty." Taichi said. "Take some more."

"No No" Yamato said.

"Chill man! Just a little more." Yamato drank again. "And a little more." He drank again.

Like that Taichi made him drink a whole bottle and then another. He was down in two only and started murmuring just like Hikari. Taichi motioned to Sora, Takeru and Daisuke who were watching the entire drama from the door of the bungalow. Hikari had found some random excuse to go to her room. She did not want to see the entire mirror image of herself last night. Takeru was slightly scared that Yamato might say something about last night in front of Taichi.

"So Yamato, you remember Mimi?" Taichi said as the others joined him.

"Mimi. I LOVE MIMI!" Yamato screamed.

Sora immediately rushed to close the door. They would be in big trouble if the parents heard any of this screaming.

"You want to go back to her?" Daisuke said.

" 'Course I do. And know what." He said.

"What?" Daisuke said.

He fished out his cell from his pocket. "She has been sending me messages since the very next day we broke up. She misses me. Good pay back. BUT YET I LOVE HER!"

"Hush Yamato!" Sora said. But Yamato was in no mood of hushing.

"I LOVE MIMI BUT I WANT TO PAY HER BACK!" And with that he too fainted.

Taichi gave the others a thumbs up. "Now we know that Mimi loves him too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next day in the evening;<strong>

Yamato was terribly irritated by this. It was hard for him to deal with this wedding drama already and here his parents and Hikari's parents had decided to have this pre-wedding party. There were four and a half days left for the wedding. A number of relatives and friends had arrived for the wedding. He was constantly being pulled aside congratulated and hugged. He was getting really infuriated by all this. He could have been happy if he had wanted. He could have been congratulated for marrying Mimi but instead he was being congratulated for marrying his brother's ex.

He managed to make his way out of the hall of the bungalow where the party was being hosted. He held a glass of coke. He had drunk too much last evening. He wanted to kill Taichi for this. Taichi anyways had been dodging out of his way. He did not want to cross paths with Yamato as much as Yamato wanted him to do so. He wandered off into the lawn again. The lawn had become his favorite place now. He would get lost in what he called Mimi-thoughts over here.

He leaned against a tree there and then he noticed some sort of motion on the back side of the lawn. He ignored it at first but there was a constant motion again and again. He decided to check out what is going on there. He slowly started to move towards the back of the house where the back of the lawn opened. He was having a weird sort of feeling as he moved towards that side. It was getting dark now and he could barely see. He reached the back and there he saw two dark figures running away. It seemed to be a girl and a boy. Could they be thieves? Thinking this he followed them. They moved back to the front of the lawn. There was some light on this side of the lawn.

The couple was at a little distance from him. He saw the face of the boy. It was Daisuke and he was making out with a girl. He thought that the moment was private. He took a sip of coke and was about to turn to go when he stopped dead in his tracks. The face of the girl came in view. He spat out the coke. He couldn't believe it. It was not surprise that made him stop there. It was pain. He could not believe it. There were almost tears in his eyes. He tried his best to control them. For the girl with Daisuke was none other than…..Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

><p>Taichi pulled Sora aside to a corner of the huge hall.<p>

"I did not have to do anything. He went out on his own accord." He said.

"Great! Now things are finally going our way again." Sora said.

"Yeah! I just hope that everything gets alright for Takeru and Hikari."

"It will." Sora said.

"That is what I like about you. You always have an optimistic outlook."

Sora blushed at that.

"Sor can I ever compliment you without making you blush."

Sora gave a nervous laugh.

"Sora I got to tell you something. Something very important. I thought I will never tell you this but now I feel that I must."

Sora looked at him. She could sense what he was about to say. The same thing which she had not been able to say. That did mean that they had mutual feelings.

"You might hate me after this. Or you might not. But it will change everything."

"Taichi will you quit beating around the bush and just say it."

"Sora, I lo….."

"Taichi!" Takeru came rushing towards them. "He has seen them!"

Hikari followed him. "Come let's see the fun."

Taichi sighed as Takeru and Hikari dragged him and Sora towards the lawn. It was after so much effort that he had been able to bring himself to say it finally and here he was being dragged to the lawn to see somebody else's love story.

* * *

><p>Mimi continued pretending to kiss Daisuke. Both of them were careful to not let their lips touch. But to Yamato it appeared as if they were really kissing.<p>

"Alright Daisuke he has seen enough now." Mimi whispered.

"Okay. I will leave now." Daisuke whispered. Then in a much louder voice he said. "I'll go get us some drinks Meems!" And he left giving the four hiding behind a bush a grin.

Yamato watched the entire scene stunned. Meems? Daisuke called her Meems. Only he called her that. How could she allow Daisuke to call her that.

He had to speak to her. What was she doing there? And with Daisuke? He made his way towards her. She had her back to him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Yamato? What are you doing here?" Mimi said. She wished that he was not doing what he was doing. She badly wanted to lean forward and kiss him and apologize for everything that she had said but she maintained her cool. If she wanted him back she had to act. She had been thinking about Yamato when she got a call from Sora. She had gotten really excited to hear from her best friend after so long but what she told her had made the earth move from beneath her feet. Yamato was marrying Hikari to pay her back. She had been angry that they were telling her this only because Hikari wanted to get out of the wedding but Sora had been able to finally calm her down and convince her and in the end it was actually her love for Yamato that dragged her till Japan.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you this." Yamato said. He had a desire to hug her and kiss her and apologize for ever screaming at her and just forget everything about the damn wedding and be off with her. But he too kept his cool.

"Its Hikari's wedding so I have come for it."

"She is marrying me." Yamato said almost jumping up and down. From behind the bush they all burst out laughing looking at them. But luckily for them Yamato was too engrossed in Mimi to hear the laughter.

"WHAT?" Mimi pretended to be shocked.

"Shh. Yes! But what are you doing with Daisuke? And how come he is calling you 'Meems'. Only I called you that."

Mimi gave him a smile. She placed a finger on his chest. "I don't owe you any explanation. We had a break up remember?"

"Break Up? Just three days ago you were sending me very sentimental SMSes 'I miss you please come back.' What about that?"

"Did you reply? I got over you." She said.

"Got over me? Got over me in three days." Yamato said grinding his teeth.

Mimi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards herself. "Look we had a break up so we are free and let's just enjoy ourselves."

Daisuke came out again. "Hey Meems. It is getting cold here. Let's go in."

"Sure!" Mimi said and let Daisuke take her hand and moved inside holding him tightly.

Yamato stared after them. "Mimi…."

* * *

><p>That night it was not Takeru but Sora who stared into space standing on the terrace. She was very well aware of the words that Taichi was going to say. But he had been interrupted. And after that he had not bothered to come to her. Could he have changed his mind possibly? If he did then he was not sure that he loved her and that meant that their relation would not go very far. So she thought it better not to go say so herself.<p>

Taichi sat on the steps of the bungalow. He had come so close to telling her that he loved her but he had been interrupted. And now he could not sum up the courage which he had summed up to say it. He knew that Sora had understood what he had wanted to say. But if she had understood why had she not come to speak to him? Did she not share the same feelings? Such thoughts made him feel terribly sad. He was terrified to tell her this again because it just might end their friendship and he did not want to lose her so soon after he found her.

Yamato was in the lawn. He was not being able to remove the sight of Mimi and Daisuke kissing. It should not bother him because he and Mimi had broken up but it was bothering him. He did love her still he realized. He was totally confused. He was marrying Hikari and he was supposed to love her and not Mimi. Oh! If only he had waited a little longer and not been too hasty to marry he would not have created such a big mess out of life.

Mimi was sitting on the door step watching Yamato. Why could she just not go and tell him? But she knew that the others were right. They had to make Yamato realize that he loved her. But what if Yamato really did not love her and the way he behaved when he saw her with Daisuke was just an outcome of mere surprise. What a mess had she created? If she had not been so hasty in jumping to conclusions and had not over reacted about Clara. She had seen Clara with another boy. There had been nothing between her and Yamato. She had regretted saying all those things.

Takeru was again on his seat by a window. He was looking at the sky dreamily. It seemed as if a great burden had been taken off him. But yet there was a fear in his heart. He just hoped that their plan would work out.

Hikari was lying on her bed. She was glad that she had finally been able to bring herself to realize the truth. She was on top of the world and she was sure that it would work out between Mimi and Yamato. She had seen the jealousy in Yamato's eyes and the love in Mimi's. It was going to work out. Her heart knew that.

Daisuke was pacing around in his room. He did not know why he felt guilty pretending to kiss Mimi. Guilty of all things. When he had come close to her the face of another girl had appeared. Miyako. He did not know why. He had never dated Miyako nor had they been such close friends. He did secretly like her but he had never loved her. Why was he thinking of Miyako in this manner? He did not even know where she was forget how. And she used to date Ken why would she bother about him?

Far away in the sky in a plane Miyako could not go to sleep. Ken was fast asleep next to her. She and Ken dated for some time but eventually broke up. She was thinking about Daisuke. Would he still be there in Odaiba? Would he even remember her? They had barely talked earlier. He always used to tease her about something or the other. But after she had left Japan she realized how much he mattered to her. She hoped that he would still be there.

And with these thoughts they spent the night… What kind of love was this? Weird sort of risk it was for them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I really hope it is not too bad. I watched the 'Do Dhaari Talwaar' video at least a thousand times and observed Pyaali and Luv carefully to get the scene between Yamato and Mimi clear. It is more or less exactly the same conversation wise. And yeah that last line is taken from the song 'Ishq Risk'.<strong>

**Ilovemattishida; **Thanks! And thanks for your reviews on my other two stories too. And yeah I don't mind the review for 'Wrong Decisions.' I am glad you placed your opinion :)

**Missylea; **Thanks! I am trying to write as much as I can right now. Once school opens I don't know how often I will be able to update :P

**Giraffe Shelf; **Thank you! She has entered finally :D


	7. To See Your Love Kiss Someone Else!

**CHAPTER 7: To See Your Love Kiss Someone Else!**

Miyako looked out at the streets. It had been a long time. Their friends probably did not even live here now. She felt a sudden sense of nostalgia. She missed the old days. But she missed Daisuke the most. It was kind of weird. They had not been that close friends. But she was missing their fights and his stupid teasing. These things she missed most when she had not been in Japan…..

"Miyako….Miyako….. " Miyako woke up from her day dream. Ken was waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just I was thinking about the old days….." Miyako could not speak further because she was feeling a lump form in her throat. She had changed quite a bit in the past few years. She had begun to use contacts now and that gave her eyes a slight greenish color and she her hair had grown a little longer and were almost till her butt with a side fringe.

"I miss it too. Maybe we might meet some of them." Ken said. Ken was still the same except that he had got his hair cut giving him a more adult like look.

The taxi they were driving in came to a halt. "Oh! We are here." Ken said. They got out and paid the taxi driver his fare and turned to the huge Five Star hotel where they were supposed to meet their new business partner.

Miyako and Ken made their way towards the elevator. They had to go to the tenth floor. That was where this person was staying. They had heard a lot about this guy. Apparently he was supposed to be a genius with computers. At the age of twenty-three he had earned a lot and had reached a very high level. He was also supposed to be a really great guy. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened revealing a decorated corridor with brick red wallpaper which had a chain like repeated pattern. After each door there was a kind of lantern and here and there were paintings sculptures etc. To Miyako it seemed a little overboard. But this was the city's top hotel and the guy they were going to meet was real rich.

"What was the room number again?" Miyako asked.

"1003. Here it is." Ken pointed to a door.

"Tell you a funny thing Ken. We have heard so much about this fellow." Miyako pointed to the door at 'this fellow'. "But we have no idea who he is and we don't even know his name!"

Ken looked at her bemused. "Yeah! You are right. We were so excited about coming to Japan that we seriously forgot the most important detail."

"Well we will ask him that first thing." Miyako said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

"I know that voice!" Ken said.

"Me too." Miyako said.

They quickly opened the door and went in. And yes they were right. On the window seat unchanged in five years sat the red haired computer genius. He gave them a grin.

"Been excited ever since I heard the names of the people coming to visit me."

"Koushiro!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Wow! Did you guys not know who you were coming to see?" Koushiro said.

"Well we just forgot to ask the name of the young computer genius!" Ken said as he hugged him followed by Miyako.

"This is superb. Maybe we might meet the others somewhere here too!" Miyako said.

* * *

><p>"Guys it is not working!" Mimi said.<p>

Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and Mimi were gathered in Taichi's room.

"And we have only four days left." Takeru said nervously.

"He has not spoken a word about it to me. Wait, he has not spoken to me at all after the episode in the lawn." Mimi said. "Has he to anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Come on we cannot give up hope like this." Hikari said. "He was clearly jealous of you, Daisuke."

"Well then we will make him more jealous." Taichi said. "Daisuke and Mimi you guys are going to go on a date."

Daisuke and Mimi moaned. It was hard enough to be pretending to like each other and now go on a date. They weren't even that good friends!

"Hey, no moaning guys!" Taichi said.

"Come on, Mimi. Don't you want Yamato back? And Daisuke don't you want to see your friends happy?" Sora said.

They gave a slow nod. "I just hope it'll work." Mimi said "And he won't seriously think I have given up on him."

"Well he will have to think about it seriously! Are you mad? If he knows you are jokingly dating Daisuke he will not be jealous of him and forget about you!" Taichi said.

"I did not mean that I meant that he…. Well let it be." Mimi said. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. Sora could somewhat feel what Mimi was feeling. Only for Mimi there was still hope for her probably all hope had been lost. Taichi had not approached her again and she had also not gone to him. In fact, both of them had maintained their distance from each other. Both of them wondered what would have been the case if Takeru had not interrupted them.

* * *

><p>Yamato was in the lawn…. Again!<p>

"Hey! Do you think he has kicked every girl aside and fallen in love with the lawn?" Taichi said watching him roam around from the door.

"Shut up! I am in no moods for your PJs" Mimi said. She and Daisuke were to give their second performance in front of Yamato at the moment. "Hey! Daisuke you seriously don't want me to go first?"

"No way" Daisuke said. "I don't want any black eyes. So it is better you do the asking part."

"Um… Well if you do get a black eye our mission will be accomplished." Hikari said.

Daisuke gave her a glare and moved out in the lawn to join Yamato. The others saw him talking with Yamato but could not hear what they were saying. They would wait for his signal.

"Hey Yamato! Wait up." Daisuke called.

Yamato turned to face Daisuke with a cold look in his eyes. After seeing him kiss Mimi he had really begun to hate the boy. Not hate exactly, rather he was jealous of him. He just thought that he hated him. He had not behaved very well towards him and like to Mimi he had not bothered saying a word to Daisuke. But now he had been directly addressed by him so he could not just turn and move off though he had a very strong desire to do so.

"Hi Daisuke." He said giving him a stone hard stare.

Daisuke was almost trembling but he tried to control himself. He was scared that Yamato might say something….well…..dangerous. He knew his predecessor very well and knew that he did not like any messing around.

"So, you roam around a lot in the lawn these days." Daisuke said trying to make conversation as he had been instructed by Taichi to do so. But it seemed a real difficult at the moment. Daisuke just hoped that it would all be over soon and Yamato would fall for Mimi. He did not like pretending to be with Mimi at all.

"What else can I do? Since I don't know what you people always seem to be discussing in Taichi or Takeru's room." Yamato replied.

So Yamato was noticing that they were spending too much time in the rooms. He had to be sure to let the others know. They could not have him getting suspicious or anything.

"Um….. well…." Now it was getting a little awkward. Daisuke looked at Taichi and Mimi at the door. Sora, Takeru and Hikari were watching the drama from the window of Hikari's room which opened towards the lawn. He gave Taichi and Mimi a nod. Mimi took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards Yamato and Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke!" Daisuke turned towards her with a smile. Yamato with a look of depression. He watched Mimi rush up to Daisuke and hug him. It hurt to see that. "So we are still going to the old café today, right?" She said pretending to be totally engrossed in Daisuke's eyes. She ran her hand through Daisuke's hair and held him. Daisuke held her by the waist and he too began to look in her eyes.

"Yes! Of course we are Meems!"

Yamato began to boil up. Why the hell was this Daisuke going on calling Mimi by that name. It was copyrighted to _only_ Yamato Ishida. And then the two kissed! Right there in front of his eyes. He began to look in another direction. He could not bear to see them kiss. It was probably an ego problem of his that he was not yet confessing that he could not marry. But it was Mimi's fault she was the one who had created all the mess. She was the one who had thought that he was cheating on her with Clara. So she should be the one to apologize not him!

"Oh! Yamato! Hi!" Mimi said pretending to notice him for the first time.

"Hi! I suppose you guys are real busy. I had better leave you alone." Yamato said and walked off with that. Taichi rushed to grab a seat on the sofa in the living room. He had already heard nicely about the whiskey thing.

Yamato looked at him in an amused manner. Somehow Taichi always happened to be near him in most circumstances. Taichi watched him walk off. He crossed his fingers. _Hope he does as we assumed. If he doesn't this plan is going to be a flop._

"If Plan A doesn't work then we have twenty five more letters."

Taichi looked up to see Sora.

"You always seem to read my mind." Taichi said. Sora shrugged and walked off.

Taichi was quite disturbed by her attitude since the party. He had clearly got the answer. Sora was not interested in him. She had not been interested in him that Christmas either. She had never been interested in him. He could not take that. He loved her too much. He wanted her. But she did not want him. And he could not lose her friendship at any cost. He looked sadly at the direction towards which Sora had gone.

* * *

><p>"Will he come?" Mimi said.<p>

"He will don't worry." Daisuke said.

"It's been so long since we have been here. He has not turned up."

"Mimi it has been a total of 15 minutes since we arrived."

"I will call Sora and ask her if he left."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. They were at the café now. It was the same one where they had been that day and where Takeru and Hikari had come. He had already received a stare from the waiter whom they had probably terrified now. He gave him a nervous glance and saw that he was still looking at him. On being caught staring the waiter quickly turned away.

"Hello" Mimi said on the phone.

"Hey Mimi. What happened?" Sora said from the other end.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah! He actually followed you guys I think. He left immediately after you left."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

"Well?" Daisuke said.

"Sora said he left immediately after we did."

"Oh!"

"But then where is he?" Mimi said looking out of the window dreamily.

Yamato was standing outside the café not sure whether he should enter or not. It might seem he was spying and look rude. He took a deep breath. He had to go in. He would die standing out. Probably they would not notice him. He could not stand out. He sighed and opened the door and went in.

"Mimi he has come." Daisuke said quickly looking away from Yamato.

Mimi immediately turned from the window and turned to look at Yamato but she too looked away quickly. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Now to begin the show." Mimi whispered. She smiled and leaned towards Daisuke.

Yamato took a seat away from Mimi and Daisuke. Mimi had his back to him but Daisuke could see him though he pretended to be unable to see him. Yamato kept his head low so that it would seem that it was just any blonde haired boy sitting there seeming to find something very fascinating in the coffee designs on the table.

Mimi leaned towards Daisuke. Daisuke gave her a sickly sweet smile knowing that it was he who Yamato could see and leaned towards her. "Is he watching?" Mimi asked.

"He is pretending not to but I suppose he is."

"Good" Mimi said. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Yamato stared wide eyed but still keeping his head down.

"Gross!" Mimi said.

Daisuke continued to smile and said. "That was the worst kiss I ever had."

"As if it was my best."

Daisuke refrained from rolling his eyes. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much but he and Mimi continued to talk seeming like the best of lovers.

* * *

><p>Miyako and Ken took a stroll down the street and visited all the places where they used to come earlier. Now they reached the old café where they often used to meet with the other Digidestined. They were supposed to meet with Koushiro there.<p>

"Here it is." Ken said.

"It is the same as ever." Miyako said.

They entered and took a seat. They were sitting diagonal to Daisuke and Mimi who had not yet been noticed by them.

"Koushiro should be here soon." Ken said.

"Yeah." Miyako said and began looking around. She was still thinking of Daisuke and she did not know why but there was some weird feeling in her heart that she was going to find him in the café. And well she did find him but not in circumstances she would have liked to see him in. She noticed somebody kissing and couldn't help but glance in that direction. And then she saw him…Daisuke. He was the boy kissing and the girl…. Oh God! She couldn't believe for a moment what she was seeing. Daisuke was kissing Mimi….

Yamato could not take it anymore. He rolled his eyes, sighed and got up and left.

"He has gone." Daisuke said relaxing back in his seat.

"Oh!" Mimi said. "Well then we should go to." Mimi said about to get up but Daisuke grabbed her hand. "No! We can't go immediately after him. He might realize what is happening if he sees us walking right behind him." Daisuke said.

"Okay then. We will wait for five minutes."

Miyako watched bewildered. Daisuke had grabbed Mimi's hand. What was happening? Mimi was in USA as she had known and she had been dating Yamato and they had been truly in love then. But maybe something went wrong. Five years was a long time. But what was that idiot Daisuke doing with her. Miyako shook the thought out. She had never loved Daisuke when they had been living in the same city. And they had not even been good friends. There was not even a one percent chance that he loved her. And well he seemed to be in love with Mimi.

Daisuke and Mimi got up to go. And then Daisuke saw her. Miyako… The girl he had been thinking about whenever he went near Mimi… Miyako noticed that Daisuke saw her and Ken. She had to avoid him. She knew she would not be able to talk to him. And then she did not know why she did that but she did. Ken was talking to her ever since they had entered but she had not heard a word. She leaned forward pulled Ken towards herself and kissed Ken on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh…. 3 or 4 more chapters and then it should be over… School has re-opened so I will mostly be able to update on weekends. And well I have run out of sentences to ask you guys to review! I must think up some new ones :P<strong>

**Missylea; **Thanks! I kept it different because there were only two couples there and here I wanted to have four! Glad you liked that!

**Mimato Love; **Hey so you are back finally! I am not sure if I will add that scene or not. Maybe I will. If I do it will be in the next chapter and thanks for reviewing all chapters :)And yeah I decided to have Daisuke instead of Takeru to make the Daiyako part! But glad you like it.

**I love mattishida; **Thanks for the review. Read on! Glad you liked it.


	8. By Hook or by Crook

**CHAPTER 8: By Hook or by Crook**

_What had I been expecting anyways. We were not at all good friends. I used to make fun of her. We were enemies. I suddenly fall in love with her. But it is really absurd to think that she could ever love me back. I mean she was dating Ken and apparently she still is and….._

"Are you going to move? I really want to go back. You have been standing there like a statue since the past ten minutes."

Mimi's voice made Daisuke come back to reality. "Huh…."

Mimi made gestures with her hand first pointing to herself then to him and then towards their car.

"Yeah. Yeah." Daisuke said as he made his way to the driver's seat.

"Allow me to do so." Mimi said pushing her way from behind him. "I don't want an accident which you seem capable of at the moment." Daisuke gave her the wheel without arguing. He seriously needed to think for a little while. Something terribly wrong was happening. Something which should not at all be happening.

* * *

><p>Koushiro could sense something was not right. There was an air of tension between Miyako and Ken. They had been alright when they had first met him. Now what was wrong. He glanced at Ken sitting next to him and then at Miyako in the back seat. They were both staring outside the window at the speeding city. What could have happened at the café? He thought it better not to ask and was glad once they reached the hotel and they were all in their respective rooms.<p>

Koushiro glanced out of the window. And saw somebody.

_Is it really him?_

It was him definitely. He left the window side and rushed out.

* * *

><p>Miyako's head was spinning. She drank a glass of cold water but she was not being able to calm herself. She did not like Ken in that manner. Did she just do it to make Daisuke jealous? Well why the hell was he going to be jealous to see her kiss Ken. He did not care. But again then why did he not come say Hi to them. If not her then at least Ken was his very good friend. But why would he? They had been kissing….or rather <em>she<em> had been kissing and no person would have disturbed them but he could have waited for a little while. Why did he just walk off.

She shook her head vigorously. She was thinking too much. She needed a break. She was too tired and was getting irritated at her own self. And Ken… What would he be thinking? This might just mark the end of their friendship. She felt so embarrassed. She could barely bring herself to look at him. But still she needed a break.

_Should I….. No No No he would never want that….No but I need a break from Daisuke…. I want to drift away from him…. I will ask him… Yes I will…_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAA" Takeru said and fell back on the bed "What is my brother doing?"<p>

"Another day is over." Mimi said looking out of the window dreamily. "We have two days guys only two days." And then all of a sudden as if coming back to reality she jumped up from her seat and screamed. "TWO DAYS! IT IS TOO MUCH NOW!"

"He did walk out on you guys. So maybe he might say something to you now." Taichi said.

"Too high to hope Taichi." Hikari said. "Hey! Takeru lets run away!"

"Are you kidding me?" Takeru said rolling his eyes.

"That is not a bad plan ya know." Taichi said.

"No way it is too wrong." Sora said.

"Yeah….. But yet we keep it as a last measure…" Hikari said.

"Hey Daisuke. Are you alright? You seem weird." Hikari said.

"He has been like that ever since we got out of the café." Mimi said looking out of the window again.

Daisuke looked up. The image of Miyako and Ken was still alive in his mind. So they were dating still. But why should it bother him. It hurt him to imagine them and he was getting irritated at himself.

"Huh… Nothing…..Excuse me for a while….." Daisuke said as he walked off.

"Where is Yamato by the way?" Sora asked.

"No idea." Mimi said. " I will go look for him." Mimi walked out.

Hikari motioned to Takeru to leave Tai and Sora alone. Takeru nodded and they quietly moved out.

Taichi looked up and realized that he was alone with Sora. He glanced at her and saw that she was not making any attempt to move. He thought it was the best time to say it. He took a deep breath.

"Sor…."

Sora looked at him. Her heart began to beat fast. They were alone maybe he was about to bring it up again.

But Taichi was now tongue tied. No words came out. No the actual thing was the words came to his lips but not to his tongue. He was not being able to somehow make his vocal chords work. He felt like a complete idiot in front of Sora sitting like a fool.

"Taichi what is it?"

"Sor…..um…uh…..lets go for a walk. I really need to think!"

Sora nodded keeping her expression normal but in her heart there were tears. She had felt sure somehow that Taichi was going to complete his incomplete statement from the party but it did not seem to be the case. It was going to be hard walking with him. All the pain from five years back was coming up in her again.

* * *

><p><em>Yamato where are you? <em>Mimi thought. She could not find him anywhere in or near the bungalow.

She could not find him of course because he was in another corner of the city in the room of a five star hotel.

"So you admit it is Mimi you want to be with?" Koushiro asked.

"Yeah! And I am going to do all I can to win her back- by hook or by crook." Yamato said.

"So why don't you go apologize to her?"

"If I go she will definitely forgive me but we will have to break Daisuke and Mimi up because even if she forgives me we cannot forget the fact that she is with him now."

"Are you sure she actually likes him? They seem an odd couple to me."

"She only _thinks _she likes him. I know Mimi very well and I know that she can't truly love Daisuke he is not her type of guy. That is why I have to break her illusion I have to make her love me again."

"And what about Hikari?"

"Mimi and I will have to elope. And I will tell Takeru about this. He definitely loves Hikari even now. He will do something about her and my parents."

"Wow you have an entire plan ready." Koushiro said and then he swallowed hard. "But I don't think half of it is correct."

"I told you. By hook or by crook and since hook doesn't work here we will have to use crook and well you said something about Miyako and Ken being here."

Poor Yamato! He did not know that approaching Mimi straight away would have been a better option. Now he was entangling the threads even more.

* * *

><p>Miyako took a deep breath and knocked on Ken's door.<p>

"Come in." Ken said.

Miyako went in. Ken was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. When he saw it was Miyako he jumped up.

"Ken. I miss you let's get back together."

Ken stared at her. He did not love her now. It had not worked out earlier. He looked at her in dismay but he saw real hope in her eyes. But…

"Please Ken." Miyako said.

"OK" Ken blurted out.

Miyako gave him a charming smile which was actually fake. She was just doing this to get away from Daisuke. And then she kissed Ken and Ken did the same but it was not like before. These were love less kisses.

"Your shoe laces are open. Really anyone would think you are a two year old." Sora said. She had her hands in her jeans pocket and was kind of dreamy.

Taichi rolled his eyes and went down on one knee to tie his lace and then got up. But what he saw brought his heart to a standstill.

A truck was coming from the opposite direction and it was moving at a very high speed. But that was not what alarmed him. Exactly in his way was Sora…

"SORA!" He screamed

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ;) Well sorry for the late update and for the short chapter too. But ever since school opened I barely have time to breath! There is too much work! And the year just began 20 days ago! And I am having tests too. I really missed writing and today I heard 'Choomantar' and thought I really need to get back at this lol. Please review!<strong>

**Mimato love; Thanks! Yeah my school opened and it is just too much to take at the moment! It will close again in May but. And yeah I won't add that scene with Takeru and Hikari but I might add it with Mimi and Matt!**

**Missylea; Thanks! I am not going to go much into detail about Daiyako it will mostly focus on Taiora and Mimato in the next chapters.**

**Winxcouples; Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it**

**I love matt ishida; Thanks! I will try to update as much as possible there are about only two or three chapters left.**


	9. Another Love Revealed

**CHAPTER 9: Another Love Revealed**

Everything was still. Nothing was making sense. She could not understand what was happening not until she heard him scream. She had not noticed Death moving towards her. She knew there was no escape. She shut her eyes and felt a push. But it was a very light push. She had not expected this. She had expected a greater force.

She had her eyes closed. She could not understand why there was no pain. She felt totally normal. Then she dared to open her crimson eyes. She saw his face over hers and they were lying on the pavement. The truck was nowhere in sight. She could feel his cold breath on her face.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak. Her voice came out soft and weak not because of any kind of pain but more because of shock "Taichi….. What….."

Taichi gently placed his finger on her lips. He spoke in a serious tone. "Sora…. A moment ago you were lecturing me as behaving like a two year old. Did you just see what was about to happen? Do you have any idea what I felt…."

"Taichi you saved me…thanks."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are thanking me for saving your life? I mean I had to."

"….."

"Sor what the hell were you thinking."

Sora took a deep breath. She had to say it. Say it now.

"About you."

"Huh….."

"I was thinking about you."

There was a pause. Taichi realized that this was the time. It was now or never.

"Sora….. I love you." He said in one breath.

"Taichi, Why did you not say anything after the party? I know you were about to say that when Takeru had interrupted us."

"First you answer my question."

"What question?"

Taichi raised an eyebrow. He had a very giddy feeling and his heart was practically threatening to break his chest. "Do you love me back."

"Yes, I do."

Taichi gave her a smile which she returned.

"Now answer my question Taichi."

"Sora. I… well it might sound silly but it had been very clear what I had been about to say that night but you did not approach me afterwards. Well that I understood. But you started behaving awkwardly towards me."

"Oh! Tai. No! I thought that you were not sure of it. I mean…. Even when you got interrupted you did not bother coming again and that is why I behaved… awkward seriously. And I was waiting for you to say it again. I guess you interpreted it wrong. Really Taichi you had better learn not to draw conclusions yourself."

"Sora. I will I guess tell you why I never met you in the past five years but in turn you will also have to tell me why you did not meet me. Agreed?"

Sora exhaled loudly. "I have no choice."

"Well it is as I said when I first met you that day on the street. It is kind of complicated. Sora that day…. That Christmas day. I was about to tell you everything. Everything. I was about to ask you out." Taichi swallowed a lump forming in his throat. It did whenever he thought of that day. He could never talk of that day. Trying to hold all his emotions inside he continued. "But you turned me down in a terrible manner. It seemed you wanted Yamato. And then you and he broke up but I lost all courage and I was totally convinced that you could not look at me as more than a friend but I always loved you and that is why I never saw you in those years because it would revive my pain."

Sora had tears forming in her eyes. "My turn." She said. "When I had turned you down that day I really had had a crush on Yamato. But what I did not realize was that neither I nor he loved me. After we broke up he had something which I did not. He had the guts to go tell Mimi everything. But again he had never so rudely turned her down. And after that day I could not come to you. I was embarrassed and guilty. And I am really sorry to cause you so much pain Tai. It was unintentional."

"I know Sora. I know. And I am sorry too. I also caused you excessive pain. Maybe if I had come…."

"No No No Tai. You came. I turned you down."

Taichi placed a finger on her lips again. "Let's just forget everything for now…" He then went near to her (By the way they are still lying on the ground) and did what he had been dying to do for a long time. He kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"Awww so cute!" Hikari said.

"Yeah! Finally. I just hope that they remember to get up." Takeru said

"Let's just leave them alone. They will not like to see us here once they do get up." Then she too leaned forward and kissed Takeru. "Two days. I hope your brother does do something before I become your sister-in-law!"

* * *

><p>Miyako blinked again and again. Yamato was planning to sabotage Mimi and Daisuke's relation. Then if the he was successful she could still have a chance. Even though only a one percent chance. And Daisuke was not going to love her anyways but she simply had to had to try. She could not let that one percent chance go.<p>

"Miyako?" Ken was saying.

"Yes Yamato I will help you." She replied.

"Perfect!" Yamato replied. "But Miyako you might just not like the plan considering that you and Ken are dating and all."

"It will be to help you Yamato. I will not mind as long as Miyako is comfortable with it." Ken said.

"Well then Miyako we were…um…thinking that you know….um…uh" Yamato was not being able to find the correct words somehow.

Koushiro spoke for him. "Firstly it was totally his idea. So it will not be 'we were' it will be 'I was' and well _he _was thinking that you can trap Daisuke in your love and make Mimi see he is betraying her and then Yamato will getting the opportunity tell Mimi how sorry he is and she will cling to him and then they run out of the place…. Duh!"

"Please!" Yamato said with puppy dog eyes.

Miyako stared at him dumbfounded. She would get a chance to be near Daisuke even if it was fake. And maybe he might really fall for her in the act. But what about Ken…. Oh! She had created a huge mess. She was no less than Yamato. She too acted on impulse. If she had waited….. Well that would be seen to later. But at the moment the offer was too much to resist. She slowly nodded her head. "Y..yes I will do it Yamato. But Ken I do hope you don't mind."

Ken smiled at her. "Of course not Miyako!" In truth Ken was actually surprised that he was not upset with Miyako love trapping Daisuke as he would have if she had done so when they had been dating earlier.

"But we will have to do everything quick. Including tomorrow only two days are left for the wedding." Yamato said.

* * *

><p>"Taichi, do you realize we are still lying on the street?"<p>

Taichi came back to reality. After Taichi and Sora had kissed each other once they simply couldn't stop and forgot all about their surroundings as Takeru had thought they would. They had just realized this fact.

Taichi got up swiftly and helped Sora up. He saw Sora's hands.

"Sora you are hurt!"

Sora looked at her hands and saw those clots for the first time. She must have got them when she fell on the street with Taichi.

"Come on we need to get a doctor to see them." Sora nodded.

Taichi and Sora drove away in Taichi's car. And as they left Yamato drove his car in followed by Koushiro's car.

Mimi was anxiously moving about in the hall. She was hoping that what she and Daisuke had been doing had not been too much which might have resulted in Yamato doing something reckless. She was only thinking this when Yamato himself walked in. Mimi's happiness on seeing him can't be described in words but she controlled her desire to hug and kiss him.

"Oh! Yamato where were you?"

"Why are you so bothered about where I was? Got bored of your new boyfriend?" Yamato replied. It killed him to say this but he could not resist.

"I was just asking as a friend." Mimi muttered.

"Oh I did not know we are friends. Well anyways Ms. Tachikawa for your kind information I just got a few more guests for my wedding."

Mimi looked Yamato in the eyes. She could see in them that he barely meant whatever he was saying to her. And his being angry with her was valid so she did not exactly blame him for this.

"Who?"

"Us!" Ken said.

"Mimi!" Miyako rushed and hugged the girl whom she had dreamt to be her sister when she first met her!

"Miyako! Ken! And hey Koushiro!" Mimi said. "Oh! It has been so long. I can't tell how glad I am to see you guys."

Yamato gave a small smile to himself. In a day he was not going to be so sure if Mimi was really going to be glad on seeing Miyako. Little did he know that it would barely bother Mimi to see her in Daisuke's arms.

And at that moment Daisuke chose to walk down the stairs lost as ever. And he almost slipped down the last few steps on seeing Miyako. He did not even see Ken and Koushiro or even Mimi and Yamato. It was just her right in the centre of his universe. Her eyes looking gorgeous with the greenish tint of the contacts and her hair amazing and so silky. She even had a perfect figure now.

"Daisuke!" He was embraced in a breath taking hug by Ken. Daisuke felt kind of guilty for actually for having strong feelings for his girl friend.

He next greeted Koushiro and finally he came face to face Miyako.

"Uh…Hi!"

"Daisuke! Oh! I missed you too much."

Miyako then hugged him tightly in a manner which was just a little bit more than friendly. Mimi saw Yamato looking at her and then remembered that she was supposed to look jealous and put her acting skills to their best.

Meanwhile neither Miyako nor Daisuke were thinking about the world around them they were lost in each other's embrace. Koushiro cleared his throat. And they immediately broke apart.

"_She is a great actress" _Yamato thought. But what he did not know was that for Miyako there was no need to act…..

* * *

><p>"Joe!" Taichi and Sora both screamed<p>

The young doctor looked at them not believing what he was seeing. He had been on his emergency duty when Taichi and Sora came to the hospital.

"Taichi! Sora!" Joe exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it. It is 12:35 exactly and I have been writing from 11:00.(Night) And still I am not sleepy. That happens when on getting the first evening after which there is no test you sleep for six hours straight and then the next day being a Saturday you get up at twelve in the afternoon! Anyways I will be putting it on tomorrow(Sunday) No charging in my laptop and I am too lazy to put it on. Good Night! Though you will probably read it in the morning! Well Good Morning Afternoon/Evening whatever! Yeah! I am a totally crazy girl!**

**Mimato love; Thanks! I could not bear to let anything happen to Sora coz it would hurt Tai! Lol**

**Nightwatcher55; Thankyou!**

**Missylea; Thanks! Yeah he is and he will seriously bang his head when he realizes how much extra mental work he has done!**

**Ilovemattishida; Thanks a lot!**


	10. Too Much Thinking is also Hazardous

**CHAPTER 10: Too Much Thinking is also Hazardous!**

"Wow! A real mess you all have created." Joe said

Joe, Taichi and Sora were sitting in a park where the Digidestined used to meet. It had now been deserted for it was around nine at night.

Taichi shrugged. "Yamato acts on impulse. But we just hope he will realize everything by tomorrow. Or it will be a tragedy!"

"But what if he really thinks that Daisuke and Mimi are dating? I mean he will not interfere if he thinks Mimi is happy with him because as much as I remember him to be he would want Mimi to be happy even if it requires personal sacrifice."

"He has a point." Sora said. Taichi nodded.

"Well, then we will have to make it look like Mimi is not happy with Daisuke." Taichi said.

"How?" Joe said.

"Wait and watch." Taichi winked. "and hey Joe come to the bungalow with us."

"Sure!"

Taichi's cell phone vibrated in his hand. "It is Hikari. Hello."

Taichi listened for a while. "Really?" He said then his eyes shining excitedly for a moment. "Well we found Joe! Yeah! Um…..well Sora got hurt in a….well little accident. Yeah she is alright. Yeah."

He began listening again. "No reaction. Well I have thought of something else which will definitely make him react…..Let me get home Hikari!...Alright bye!" Taichi hung up with that.

Joe and Sora looked intently at him.

"Yamato met Koushiro, Miyako and Ken today."

"It is really going to be a reunion now!" Joe said.

"I wonder where Iori is. If he was here then the group would be complete fully." Sora said.

"I know where Iori is." Taichi said.

Both Joe and Sora turned to look at him in surprise.

"You do?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Taichi said.

"But why didn't you tell us up till now Taichi?" Sora said.

"Because even I came to know just now." Taichi answered.

"Huh…"

"Look there." He pointed towards a tree a little distance from them. Underneath it sat a young boy not more than twenty years of age with blackish brown hair and green eyes.

"It is him!" Joe said.

They got up from the bench on which they were sitting and rushed towards him.

Iori Hida who had just recently completed college was currently looking for a job. He would often come to this park and wonder what the other Digidestined would be doing. He wished that someday he would meet them. Somehow he had always felt that this was the place where one day he might meet his long lost friends.

"Iori!" Iori turned at the mention of his name and got the surprise of his life. "Taichi! Sora! Joe!"

* * *

><p>"Daisuke. Where are you going?" Miyako said.<p>

Daisuke had just been going to his room.

"Um….. to my room." Daisuke said a little taken aback.

"OK" Miyako said and starting walking with him.

Daisuke was a little uneasy. Miyako was behaving weird. What the hell did she want from him? Besides it was hurting him in a terrible way to be around her. He reached his room and went in. Miyako followed him in. Daisuke frowned to himself. _Why is she following me?"_

"Miyako?"

"Yeah!" She said looking at him. Then for the first time Daisuke noticed how good her eyes looked with that greenish color. They were gorgeous. He swallowed down his emotions and managed to utter. "This is my room."

"I know." Miyako shrugged.

Yamato watching the scenario from some distance somehow managed to keep his laughter in his throat. He could just end up marrying the wrong girl for crying out loud and here he was about to laugh. Miyako was just wasting time till Mimi came that way whose room also happened to be in the corridor.

Daisuke on the other hand was facing a tough situation. He was at a loss as to how to react.

"Well you know? Great!" He smiled. "Then what the heck are you doing here." He said swaying his head left to right in a weird manner which made Miyako bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. He was simply too cute! Miyako shook her head vigorously. What was she thinking? She had to love Ken not Daisuke.

"What are you shaking your head like that for? Do you have some memory disorder?"

Miyako glared at him. Their childish fights returning to her.

"Me? I suppose you do!"

"Duh….. You are the one in the wrong room shaking your head."

"You were swaying it in a no less bad manner."

"Well I am in the right room."

"Daisuke I….." Miyako had yet to wait till Mimi came. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door. It had to be Mimi only she was the one besides Daisuke who had a room in that corridor.

"Daisuke I really like you." Miyako said and leaned forward and kissed him.

Yamato heard her coming too and slipped behind the pillar and watched the girl of his dream move through the corridor like a pretty fairy her golden brown hair bouncing on her back. She seemed to be deep in thought. She reached Daisuke's room and saw the door open and Miyako was kissing Daisuke on the lips. Thinking the moment to be private she just moved on to her room. She definitely did wonder why Miyako was kissing Daisuke. She was supposed to be dating Ken. She shrugged. It was none of her business anyway. Her love life in itself was seriously complicated. Forget bothering about the love life of other people.

Miyako heard Mimi walk off. She pulled herself away from Daisuke. It was one of the best experiences she had had. It had been different from that when she kissed Ken. And she realized that Daisuke had also been kissing back. Her heart was still beating very fast. Daisuke on the other hand could not quite comprehend what exactly just happened. He somehow managed to utter. "M…Miyako. I thought it was only me."

"Only you what?" Miyako said.

"That only I started to like you out of the blue."

Miyako stared at him dumbfounded. He….liked her? She thought she would have to work on him since according to Yamato he seemed to be dating Mimi.

"But…but you and Mimi?" Miyako said.

"Mimi? Oh! Miyako she is…" Daisuke stopped all of a sudden. He had seen Miyako and Yamato talk a lot privately ever since they had come. And he knew Miyako had a habit of broadcasting everything. It was a matter of about two days or maybe even less than that. He could hide it from her. He was driven out of his thoughts by Miyako's voice.

"She is?" Miyako said.

"She is….um…good….but I don't like her as much as I like you. I will break up with her." Daisuke said placing his hands round her shoulders.

Miyako felt tears springing up in his eyes. She was betraying him and he sincerely loved her. But no….she was not going to. She was going to tell Ken that she really did not love him. If Daisuke could tell Mimi she could tell him too.

Yamato outside was another story. Mimi had not reacted at all! Forget reacted she seemed least bothered about Daisuke and Miyako kissing! Girls usually did not like their boyfriends kissing Miyako. Well up till now it was so. And this was Mimi he was thinking about. She had just _thought_ that there was something up between him and Clara and created a big drama thanks to which they were all in this position. And here she had actually _seen_ Daisuke making out with Miyako and there was no reaction whatsoever from her. She merely shrugged and walked off. This was definitely not like Mimi.

Just then he saw Miyako moving out of Daisuke's room. She smiled at Yamato. "Your work is done. He is breaking up with her."

"Good! But Mimi did not react at all when she saw you guys. I don't know what was up with her."

"Well Daisuke told me he did not like her as much as he liked me."

"I don't like playing with him like this." Yamato said feeling a little guilty all of a sudden.

"We are not playing with him."

"Huh…. What do you mean?"

"I…I also like him."

"What? But what about Ken."

"I will tell him everything."

"OK"

Miyako walked off. Yamato watched her walk off and then turned to go to his room when he ran into Joe and Iori.

"Wow! Today I am running into a lot of people! How did you guys get here?"

* * *

><p>"Aw….. Taichi now what is your plan." Hikari said.<p>

"You better not give me that big open mouth of yours. I am doing this for your sake only." Taichi glared at her.

"I still find running off a better plan."

"Well one out of the two couples will have to run in any case."

'He has a point." Takeru said. "And it will be my brother not me."

"I don't care! I am ready!" Mimi said. "What now Taichi?"

"Well. Actually when Joe, Sora and I were sitting in the park…"

"Where are Joe and Iori by the way?" Sora asked.

"With Yamato. Daisuke told me he is noticing that we spend too much time in the rooms. He is getting suspicious. So they are distracting him while we talk." He replied. "Now listen all of you. When we were in the park Joe said that if Yamato thinks that Mimi is happy with Daisuke he might simply not interfere at all."

Everyone was stunned they had not thought about this situation at all. Only Yamato was not such a martyr. He definitely had interfered without their knowledge and now they were about to make things complicated to such an extent that it would be hard to get them all back to normal. But years later they would surely laugh about this experience!

"So….." Mimi said.

"We need to make it look as if you are not happy Mimi." Taichi said.

"Get to the point Taichi." Takeru said.

"So we need to make it look as if Daisuke is mistreating you." Taichi said. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke was shaken back to reality again. "Whatever!" He said. It was the last time anyway and then he had gotten his love. What was the big deal in helping someone else get their love? He had not yet told anyone about Miyako and him because he wanted Miyako to tell Ken first. He did not want him knowing it from any other source.

"How?" Mimi demanded.

* * *

><p>"It will be successful this time." Takeru said. He pushed Hikari's front hair out of her eyes.<p>

Hikari gently leaned forward and kissed him. They were standing by the window. It was very late at night. Daisuke and Mimi were supposed to be putting up their show at that moment.

"Yeah! Yamato will not be able to stop himself when he sees Mimi hurt." Hikari said.

She played with his blonde hair and kissed his cheeks.

Takeru looked into her reddish brown eyes. He did not even feel half the confidence with which he had spoken to Hikari. He knew Yamato will not tolerate any wrong done to Mimi but yet there might be a chance that he would not even see them today. He would probably be sleeping. And even later when the wedding preparations would be in full swing there was barely any chance that Yamato would come across her. It would ruin four lives if Yamato did not react. No, his brother loved him a lot and if he himself talked to Yamato…. Suddenly Takeru's blue eyes widened.

"Takeru? Your eye balls will fall out!" Hikari exclaimed seeing the sudden change in him.

"Hikari. We have been fools. If maybe we had talked to him….."

"Yeah! But Takeru it would have only helped us in this manner it is helping Mimi too."

"No! It would not have helped us only. Once I talked to him we would have gotten married and Mimi had realized her mistake and she too should have directly spoken to Yamato."

Hikari looked at him dazed. They had simply thought too much! "Takeru…." She slowly said.

"Hikari, we have created a terrible mess from which there is no going back now." Takeru said his blue eyes full of guilt. How would Yamato feel when he came to know how badly his own brother was betraying him? And how badly they had played with him.

Hikari got tears in her eyes. It had been all too simple. How had they been so straight away stupid! None of them had even thought of talking! They had really thought so high and the answer had been a little too simple. Sometimes we seem to over look things when they are right there in front of us.

Takeru saw that Hikari was crying. He leaned forward and hugged her. "It is alright." He whispered in her ear. "It is alright. Now there is no turning around. And now we can't even stop Daisuke and Mimi. It is too late. So we should just let things happen the way they are and if they don't go our way then we simply confess everything to Yamato as well as our parents and get it over."

Hikari nodded. Takeru kissed her passionately and she too began kissing him. They banged with the door and then Hikari quickly pulled away. Takeru looked at her his eyes asking her put a finger to his lips and whispered. "Shh! Listen."

Takeru listened.

It was Ken and Miyako talking.

"I am glad you told me Miyako. I was not comfortable either." Ken was saying.

"Thanks Ken. I really love Daisuke."

Takeru and Hikari opened the door just a little bit they saw Ken hug Miyako and walk off.

Miyako began to walk in the opposite direction.

Takeru and Hikari walked out of the room. "Wow! So that explains why Daisuke was so dreamy today." Takeru said.

He looked at Hikari. She was staring wide eyes in the direction on which Miyako had just departed.

"Hikari? Are you OK?"

"Takeru, Miyako's room is on the opposite direction."

"So?"

"Maybe she has gone to the lawn!" Hikari said fear in her eyes.

"Lawn?" Then suddenly Takeru realized what she meant. "She can't go to the lawn! Daisuke!"

"We have to stop her." Hikari said as they both ran towards the lawn.

* * *

><p>Yamato was in the lawn again. Now that Daisuke was out of the way, Mimi was free and he would tell her everything tomorrow morning. He stretched himself and was just about to go in and sleep when he heard a scream. He stopped dead in his tracks. That scream! It was definitely Mimi. He did not even stop for an instant and wasting no time ran towards the direction in which the scream was coming from. He could see two figures at a distance and as he got closer he saw it was Daisuke with Mimi. He hid behind a tree.<p>

"He is here." Mimi whispered. Daisuke nodded. And Mimi began to shout. "You are a bloody rascal! Just get lost. I don't want to see your face after what you just did."

"What did I do? I don't want you to go sleep so I am just clutching your hand."He said lifting her hand which he was pretending to hold very tightly.

'Just let go Daisuke. It is over you mutt!" Mimi said.

"No it is not." He said and pulled Mimi to himself and roughly kissed her.

Yamato could not believe it. Daisuke had just told Miyako he loved her and here he was forcing Mimi to kiss him. What was with this boy? Was he playing with so many girls' life? He would think about it later but at the moment Mimi was in trouble. He was just about to intervene when something else caused Daisuke and Mimi to pull apart.

"Daisuke Motomiya! I can't believe you're such a traitor!" Miyako said tears blurring her vision.

Daisuke's eyes grew wide but before he could utter a word he had been roughly turned around by Yamato. "Just what do you think you were doing?" He demanded and held him by the collar.

Takeru and Hikari ran into the lawn then…..just a little too late. But in time to see Miyako, tears staining her face running away. They tried to stop her but she pushed passed them and rushed towards the garage Hikari ran after her and shouted. "Miyako wait. He was acting!" But unfortunately for her Miyako did not hear her but Yamato did.

"Acting?" He slowly whispered as he let go of Daisuke's collar. Daisuke rushed after Miyako and Hikari.

Yamato totally taken aback turned to face Mimi. Takeru ran up to them. He looked at them. Neither of the two could look him in the eyes.

"Care to explain?" He said

Mimi and Takeru looked at each other. Then Takeru took a deep breath. Now was the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more chapter to go. I intended it to be a 10 chapter story but I decided to add one more. I loved writing this one because I simply love creating disasters and believe me I do create big ones on a daily basis! I will add the next chapter by next Friday or Saturday. Don't miss it out! And please review!<strong>

**Missylea; Thank you for reviewing from the beginning! This one was longer! Yeah I too love writing at night. That is even the only time I can manage to fit in with all the homework and tests!**

**Mimato love 4ever; Thanks! Yeah I made them behave real stupid but Takeru realized it in this chapter :P!**


	11. Happy Ending!

**CHAPTER 11: Happy Ending!**

Mimi had never felt his gaze to be so piercing. Takeru was still breathing in and out supposedly trying to prepare himself for throwing out the words. Mimi was shaking and her heart was throbbing in her chest. Her head felt heavy. This was not the manner in which Yamato was to know everything. He might really leave her now. Whatever they might tell him they had defied him. They had broken his trust. It was a big lie they had told. Her head was spinning. It was actually somewhat cool but she was sweating badly suddenly her head felt excessively heavy. In fact it felt as if it was going to burst at any instant. And also thanks to her now Miyako might leave Daisuke. Thinking all of this was too much especially since she had barely been eating in the past week. Then, before she knew it her vision became hazy and her head started spinning more badly and the last thing she knew was that her feet gave way beneath her.

Takeru had finally summed up the courage to speak to his brother but before he could do so, Mimi began to fall forward. Yamato immediately caught her on reflex.

"Oh God! Mimi! What happened." Yamato said as he lifted her up bridal style.

"Yamato, look she is sweating badly."

"Let's get her to her room quick Takeru." Yamato said and advanced towards the bungalow.

He shoved open the door of Mimi's room with the help of his shoulder and gently laid her down on her bed. Her body seemed very cold all of a sudden.

He quickly opened the door again and saw Iori passing by.

"Iori! Quick call Joe." Yamato told him.

"W..What happened?" Iori said panicking a little.

"Mimi fainted. I will explain everything later. You call Joe fast." Yamato said.

Iori ran off in the opposite direction to Joe's room.

Yamato turned round to face his brother who seemed to be in a daze.

"What…..the…..hell…..is…..happening?" He said putting emphasis on each word.

Takeru could sense his brother was fuming.

"OK I guess I should not waste any more time in saying this." Takeru said. He paused again.

Yamato tapped his feet. "I am waiting Takeru."

Then he blurted it all out. "Look I did love Hikari. From the very beginning but I thought that she did not love me back. But soon she also realized that she loved me but by the time she did, it was too late. You were already here and the wedding preparations had begun. All the invites had been sent. We knew that Hikari's mother would never understand my story like Hikari did and she would never let me marry her. We had to somehow create a situation in which she would have no choice but to let me marry her. And that meant you backing out at the last minute." Takeru looked at him at that, his heart beating fast, to see his reaction, but the Yamato's expression was completely blank. Even if he was angry he did not show it.

"Why did you stop? Carry on." He said.

Takeru took another deep breath and carried on. "Well we could not quite get how to make you back out. Then Taichi came with a plan." Yamato's eyes slightly narrowed at Taichi's name.

"Taichi was also involved?" Yamato said.

"Um….yes Sora too." Takeru said and then continued with the tale. "We decided that if we could make you like Mimi again then you would automatically back out. But first we needed to know if you seriously love Mimi still. So we made you drink all that whiskey. And as expected you spoke it all out."

"I spoke what?" Yamato said his blank expression on the verge of breaking.

"Um…..you shouted actually…that you love Mimi and you want her back."

"WHAT!" Now Yamato lost his cool. "Well I had forgotten about that whiskey incident for sometime but now Taichi is as good as dead."

"It was not his fault. The whiskey thing was actually my idea." Takeru said. He did not exactly want to bear the consequences of his honesty but it would not be fair for Taichi either.

"Does she know?" He pointed to Mimi. Yamato was red in the face now.

"No." Takeru said.

This seemed to calm Yamato a bit but not enough. He gritted his teeth and said "Continue." It looked as if he was struggling to prevent himself from doing something violent to the objects in the room.

"So we called Mimi here. Then we made Daisuke date her to make you jealous. It was all fake Yamato. They did not even kiss once except tonight. And it seemed to be working. You were getting jealous. But you would not do anything. So then today in the evening Joe mentioned to Taichi and Sora that you might not be saying anything because you were thinking that Mimi is happy with Daisuke and that is why there was no reaction from you. That is why we decided to make it look as if Daisuke was brutal with Mimi tonight and it almost worked except that Miyako happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Well that is it." Takeru sighed. It was over. He slowly looked up to meet the eyes of his brother. He was still somewhat red but lesser than before.

Yamato was about to say something when the door opened and Joe rushed in followed by Iori.

"What happened?"

"Mimi fainted all of a sudden."

Joe touched Mimi's forehead and took her pulse. "It seems that she fainted out of weakness and stress Her entire body is totally cold. When did she last eat?"

"I don't remember seeing her at dinner time." Iori said.

"She was not there at lunch too." Takeru said in a low voice.

Iori gave him a look. Takeru seemed really upset. Actually he seemed about to burst into tears at any moment.

Slowly Mimi began to shake her head and then she opened her eyes gently.

"Um… I will go get something for her to eat." Iori said and fled.

Joe sensed the tension in the atmosphere and he could guess why. And well his guess was correct. "I will help Iori." Joe said and he too fled off quickly.

Mimi got up slowly. Yamato rushed to her side and sat on a chair and held her hand. He gently caressed her hand and spoke in a very soft voice.

"Why have you not been eating?"

"Um….. I have." She looked away.

Yamato gently turned her face towards him and cupped her chin in his hand. "You can lie to even yourself but you cannot lie to me."

Mimi smiled weakly. "Yeah! I have not. I…I…was worried."

"About what?"

Mimi hesitated.

"I know everything." Yamato said.

"Well then I was worried that I might lose you all thanks to my foolishness."

Takeru decided to leave at this moment.

"Takeru!" Yamato said. He was no longer fuming. His fair color had returned to his face and all the redness had gone.

Takeru looked at him questioningly.

"I want to speak to you too. And Taichi and Sora also." He said.

"Okay we will wait for you in my room." Takeru said and left.

Yamato turned to face Mimi. "You can't lose me. I am all yours." He said and then softly placed his lips on hers and they had the most passionate kiss of their lives.

When they finally broke apart Mimi said. "Yamato I am sorry. I over reacted about that colleague of yours."

"Forget her" Yamato said as he kissed her forehead. "And I am sorry too for yelling like that and losing my temper."

This time Mimi leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "First, Am I forgiven?"

"Am I forgiven?" Yamato said

"I asked first." Mimi said.

"OK let's say it together."

"YOU ARE FORGIVEN!" They shouted together and laughed.

Then Yamato became serious all of a sudden. Mimi looked at him. "What happened?"

"Mimi I was just thinking if I had not over reacted, you, I, Takeru, Hikari nobody would have been in this situation."

"Yamato, If you look at it in a different way it was good you over reacted."

"Excuse me?"

"If we had not had a fight, nothing would have been resolved between Hikari and Takeru. Hikari would have hated him forever and would have married some jerk chosen by her parents and Takeru would probably have been depressed all his life. Then Taichi and Sora would never have gotten together. They might not even have met even and would have lived in their own worlds with a hollow feeling oblivious to each other's feelings. And Daisuke and Miyako would never even have known that they did not hate each other forget actually loved each other!"

"But well now will Miyako accept Daisuke?"

"I am sure once she knows the truth she will."

Yamato nodded and then he said "Oh! And Mimi I have to tell you something too. I had had my own plans to get you."

* * *

><p>Takeru was pacing around the room.<p>

"Aw… Takeru why did you tell him the idea was mine."

"He won't do anything to you. He is more likely to give me a black eye courtesy the whiskey episode."

"Shut up you two! How can you be so selfish! At least Yamato and Mimi are together. And are none of you thinking about Daisuke and Miyako? There could be another big mess over there. So just shut up!"

Both Taichi and Takeru zipped up their lips after that.

After about fifteen minutes of impatient waiting they were joined by Yamato and Mimi.

All of them stood up as soon as they entered. They were real scared.

"Sorry guys Mimi was eating."

Mimi smiled.

Well if Mimi was smiling it couldn't be that bad could it.

"Well? Big mess we created." Taichi said.

Yamato looked at him and then suddenly started laughing and he was joined by Mimi. The three of them stared at him in confusion. And then Yamato managed to splatter out in between laughs. "I created another one."

* * *

><p>Daisuke's eyes were watering. He quickly wiped them away.<p>

Hikari looked at him from the driver's seat. "We will catch her Daisuke. She is going to the hotel see."

Daisuke nodded.

_Flashback_

Miyako could not believe this. She ran very fast almost banging into every tree. She was crying very bitterly. She quickly took off her contacts. She was hiccupping very badly.

"Miyako! Miyako! Please listen to me." Hikari was shouting behind her.

Miyako decided to stop for a minute. She could at least here Hikari out. But she heard another voice. The voice from which she was disgusted and could not bear to look at the face of the owner of the voice.

"Miyako. Please Please listen." Daisuke said.

Miyako immediately changed her decision of stopping. And carried on. She stumbled into the garage towards Koushiro's car. Koushiro had given her the duplicate keys of his car in case she or Ken would want to go somewhere. She fumbled in her jeans pocket for the keys and thankfully found them and immediately got in and sped away.

Hikari and Daisuke ran in just in time to see Miyako speed away.

"I have my car keys." Hikari said and took them out of her shorts pocket. She looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke don't panic!"

They quickly got in the car and followed. Daisuke tried Miyako's cell but it was switched off.

_End of flashback_

And that is how Daisuke was welling up in Hikari's red BMW.

"Daisuke calm down."

Koushiro's black Mercedes was still in sight. Miyako took a quick turn towards the right.

"Yes! She is going towards the hotel." Hikari said but just then she had to quickly retard the car causing Daisuke to almost run into the glass.

"Damn this red light!" Hikari said. They would have to wait for at least two minutes. They could not ignore the traffic signal even though there was no one in sight since there was a police man sitting there and they could be delayed further if he stopped them.

Daisuke now really began to cry like a child.

"Oh! Daisuke!" Hikari said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She just got upset! I would have been too if I saw Takeru roughly kissing another girl. She will understand once she gets the truth." Hikari said. She went on rubbing his shoulder's gently till the light turned green. "Come on." She said and pushed the accelerator. They drove at an extremely high velocity. Daisuke wiped his tears away only to realize that they were replaced by new ones. Koushiro's car was no longer in site but she could not have gone anywhere else except the hotel Hikari thought.

She pulled into the parking of the hotel just to make Daisuke's cry worsen. Just as they pulled in Miyako moved out from the other side.

"Hey Daisuke cool cool cool!" Hikari said. "Look maybe she left a message at the hotel. She would not just walk out."

Daisuke nodded and he put on his normal face as Hikari and Daisuke made their way to the hotel entrance. The lady at the reception looked as if she was about to go back to sleep after being woken right there on the chair. Then she saw them and put on the fake five star hotel receptionist smile. Daisuke had often thought that there cheek must hurt very badly. And Hikari could swear she heard her curse them and 'some lavender haired girl' under her breath. But neither Hikari nor Daisuke had any time to think about any of it.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist said in a tone which clearly implied "You freaks! How can I kick you out?"

"Um…..well…..sorry to disturb you but we just wanted to ask about the girl who just left."

"Oh! She checked out. Crying like hell she was. Guess her boyfriend kicked her ass or something." She said.

That was all to get Daisuke going. "You shut up! You don't know half of it!"

Hikari put a restraining hand on Daisuke's wrist.

The receptionist looked seriously infuriated.

"Did she leave a message or anything?" Hikari asked in her politest tone. At the time it was necessary to know where Miyako was so as angry as she was she refrained from saying anything to that woman.

"Yes." She smirked. "She did."

"What?" Hikari said.

"Hmm."

That did it. Daisuke lost all patience. He smashed his hands with a loud bang on her desk startling the not only the receptionist but also Hikari. She had never seen Daisuke so angry.

"Listen now look here. I don't have time. If within thirty seconds you don't tell me what she told you I am calling Byron. Yes I know him don't look at me like that. And then you know what will happen. So…."

"Yes Yes Sir. She….uh…..she left a note."

"Give it to me quick." Daisuke said.

The receptionist bit her lip.

"I have my phone right here." He said.

"No….no Sir it is not that she said that I should give it only to Ken Ichijouji."

"I am Ken Ichijouji." Daisuke said without even thinking.

"Oh! Here" She said and handed him a note written in pencil in a very untidy and hurried manner on the small hotel paper.

Daisuke read through it quickly. And then his eyes widened.

_Ken,_

_Sorry for this abrupt way of telling you but something happened today after which I will not be able to stay any longer and I am going back to Australia tonight only. I will explain everything when you get there. I am not in the mood to talk right now. Hope you understand._

_Miyako._

"What does it say Da…..Ken." Hikari said.

Daisuke passed the letter to Hikari. Hikari's eyes widened too as she read the letter. Daisuke was in a daze. This was not happening. He could not lose love so soon after he found it.

"We have to stop her. Come on quick!" Hikari said and darted out. Daisuke followed her out. And the receptionist stared after them bemused.

"Who is Byron?" Hikari said as they got in the car.

"A friend from College. He owns the place. I met him a couple of times after college due to hotel related business." Daisuke replied as he got in the car.

Hikari sped towards the airport. As she drove she remembered her last visit to the air port and shuddered.

She drove into the parking of the hotel full speed. They got out.

"Hikari look Koushiro's car." He said pointing to the Mercedes standing two cars away from them.

Daisuke was completely pale. The color from Hikari's cheeks was draining off too.

Daisuke and Hikari rushed to the inquiry desk for International flights. There was a huge line even at this hour.

"Daisuke what…." Hikari could not finish her statement because Daisuke had already rushed to the front of the desk.

"Excuse me Sir there is a line…"

"Please! I am on a very bad fix. It is important." Daisuke said. Probably it was the urgency in his face that made the lady at the desk ignore the impatient cries of the people in the queue.

"How can I help you?"

"I want to know when the next flight leaves for Sydney."

"Let me check Sir." Daisuke waited impatiently as she typed something on her computer ignoring the angry glares and swears that the people in the queue were hurling at him. Finally the lady looked up from the screen. "Sir no flight leaves till three hours."

"Can you please check if Miyako Inoue has a booking on that flight?"

"Just a minute Sir."

And again began the swearing game as she began to type away at the computer. "Yes Sir she has."

"OK Thanks so much. And sorry to all of you" He said to the people who looked ready to murder him.

Hikari was waiting him. "Wow! That was daring."

"Dares are what I live for." Daisuke winked.

"Daisuke you look really happy. What did that girl tell you?" Hikari asked.

"The next flight leaves in not less than three hours. And you know they don't allow check in till one hour before. Miyako should be somewhere around."

"Yeah! We better start looking for her. This is a huge air port"

Daisuke nodded and they ran in opposite directions.

Daisuke had searched almost the entire place. Could she have requested the security men to let her pass early with puppy dog eyes just like he had used at the inquiry desk. Well he was ready to break in for her sake. He was just planning to break in when he saw her. Black jeans, white tank top lavender hair and a tear stained face. Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief. He rushed to her.

She did not see him at first. Her eyes were no longer green due to the absence of contacts. They were their original black color. Then Daisuke gently called her. "M….Miyako."

Miyako looked up to see Daisuke. "What have you come here for now?"

Daisuke sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Don't you dare touch me."

Daisuke held up his hands. "OK OK no touching." Daisuke said. "But there will definitely be speaking. You need to hear me."

"Is there anything to here now? The guy who told me he loved me was kissing his ex forcefully in the lawn."

"Mimi is not my ex."

"Oh! Yeah! I am sorry she is your current. I am your ex or wait we did not have anything between us so I am not even your ex."

Daisuke now forgot his no touching clause and caught both of Miyako's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Daisuke! What the…"

"Shut up! You have spoken enough. Now I will speak and you will listen."

He shook Miyako. Miyako got a little scared of Daisuke but maintained her cool.

"The truth is that Mimi and I never ever dated. We never loved each other. All of it was a big drama. Everything including the scenario at the lawn tonight was a big bloody lie. Fake! It was only to make Yamato realize he loved Mimi so that he will be with Mimi and then Takeru could be with Hikari. I was trying to do a good deed but it back fired on me since my own love got lost in trying to mend others love lives." He said and then his furious eyes softened. "The truth is I love you Miyako and only you and I would never ever betray you."

"Daisuke…..I….I…..had no idea. I am so sorry." She said and hugged him. "I love you too."

Then Daisuke brought his face close to hers and kissed her and she returned the kiss. Then they could not break apart and continued making out oblivious to the people staring. Everyone did not start making out at an air port of all places and at one o' clock in the morning of all times.

Hikari smiled at them. She walked over to them and whispered. "Time to go love birds."

Daisuke and Miyako broke out of their trance.

"You know Miyako. This hour was the hardest hour of my life."

"Mine too." Miyako said.

* * *

><p>Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako opened the door of Takeru's room to a laughter riot.<p>

Everyone was on the floor laughing. They realized why they were laughing like that. Miyako like Yamato had told them all about Yamato's own sweet plan and they too joined the laughter.

"OK! On a serious note. We need to inform the parents." Taichi said.

"Well, All I know is that I am seriously going to do the talking this time and not think too much!" Takeru said and that set everyone laughing again.

But Takeru did not feel half the confidence next morning as he along with Yamato, Hikari and Mimi made their way to their parents.

Takeru was sweating much more than Mimi last night. What was going to happen? If they did not agree all this drama this stupidity and well accept it hard work was not going to be worth anything. Not even worth laughing. Everything had to go alright. He did not want any more complexities in his life. He wanted a happy life now with Hikari as his wife and not sister-in-law. He swallowed hard as he came face to face with Hikari's and his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER; <strong>

Hikari was shifting uncomfortably in her bed. She turned around to see Yamato lying next to her. She had tears in her eyes. How did all this happen? She cried more and more. Takeru….She wanted him. She needed him. Takeru Takeru Takeru Takeru Takeru.

Hikari got up and sat with a start. She wiped the tears flooding her eyes. She turned to look at the clock on her side table. 6:00 am And then she turned to look at the blonde haired guy next to her whose blue eyes were closed. She smiled at him as she thought back one year all the stuff that had happened and here was the result. She looked at the blonde haired guy and smiled. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ears.

"I love you… Takeru."

Takeru slowly stirred and got up. "What time is it?" He asked his wife.

"6:00" She said

"How come you are up so early?"

"Bad dream." Hikari said.

"Want to discuss."

"Just…..say it was the opposite result of one year ago."

Comprehension dawned on Takeru's face. He nodded.

"Let's go back to sleep" And he cuddled Hikari close to himself.

"And hey don't forget we have to get up in an hour. Today is Taichi and Sora's wedding."

Takeru nodded sleepily. Hikari leaned her head against Takeru's chest. She could not go back to sleep unlike her husband who was already snoring gently.

When she thought back a year she always felt like laughing and laughing and laughing. It would be some story to tell to their children. Their parents had been hard to convince but eventually they had given in.

And on the day which was supposed to hers and Yamato's wedding it had become hers and Takeru's. People did talk of course. But she didn't care. It was her life and not of those shitting people. And she was sure they had forgotten about it now after the gossips were over and the rumors about her and Takeru had come to a dead end. Takeru had now revealed his face and now wrote under his own name.

Within a month from their wedding Yamato and Mimi were married. Taichi had finally proposed Sora a month ago and now they were marrying today. Daisuke and Miyako had initially gone slow with their relation but were getting married in three months time. They were one funny couple. Always passing sarcastic remarks and making fun of each other and commenting on the silliest things. But they definitely were cute. Ken too had found another girl and they were happily dating. Iori graduated out of college and now he is working as an assistant under a well known criminal lawyer before going to practice and he also had a girlfriend. As for Joe and Koushiro they were happy with their single lives!

But most important was that all of them were really happy and content with life.

It had definitely been a wild journey but it had been no doubt worth it… since you cannot get to roses without getting pricked with thorns. They had been pricked with many thorns but in the end they had obtained the best roses.

**~ THE END~**

** Well it is over! I really enjoyed writing this since it implied a disaster and my friends call me 'Disaster Machine'. I hope you guys liked it. My first romance as well as first completed multi chap story. Please Review the last chapter at least if you have not done so in the others. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And also to everyone who read. And special thanks to Missylea and Mimato love !**

**Well I have four one shots planned now. Don't know about a multi chap story at the moment. The first will be a Mimato then a Taiora then Takari and one humour Daiyako! Hope you guys read that too!**

**Digi yo!**

**Nightwatcher55; Ken accepted Daisuke and Miyako because he too did not love Miyako really. And I could not have bared to have a tragedy between them! I somehow can't write a tragedy I don't know why! Hope you liked it!**

**Ilovemattishida; I love creating complications! Matt had to have a funny reaction in this coz he too had created his own mess! Lol!**

**Mimatolove; I loved creating this huge mess! Glad you liked it.**

**Missylea; I love disasters too and as I said I am called a 'Disaster Machine'!**

**Nida; Main almist neechein gir pari thi dekh kar ki tumnein padh li! Thankyou so so much padhnein k liyein! I never thought ki tum actually padhogi! And I am gonna write my next one shot 'uss waali baat par.'**


End file.
